My Best Friend is My Love
by Onyxita Haruno
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tapi menginjak remaja, Sakura merasakan perasaan yang beda saat Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Ino. Seperti perasaan. Sedih. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sakura & Sasuke**

**Genre : Friendship & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Abal-abal,gaje,terlalu dramatis,OOC abis, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

***My Best Friend Is My Love***

**By : **Onyxita Haruno

Mentari pagi mulai menyongsong. Dengan sinarnya yang mulai menyelinap melalui celah-celah jendela. Menyadarkan sebagian orang dari mimpi indahnya. Termasuk membangunkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung. Perlahan, gadis itu mulai memperlihatkan kedua mata Emeraldnya yang indah.

"Nghh.." gumamnya.

"Sakura, ayo bangun! Nanti kau bisa telat ke sekolah!" Teriak seorang wanita dari luar kamar.

"iya bu, aku sudah bangun" jawabnya.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih.

15 menit kemudian, Sakura telah selesai mandi. Ia berjalan ke arah lemarinya dan mencari seragam sekolahnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia pun segera menggunakannya. Karena merasa bahwa seragamnya belum rapi, ia mengamati dirinya pada cermin dihadapannya. Kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna biru muda kotak-kotak, rok selutut dengan warna yang sama dengan dasinya, sepatu hitam bertali, juga tas black lightnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang biasa ia gerai kini diikat. Ia tersenyum simpul memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Sakura! Cepat sedikit! Sasuke sudah menunggumu" teriak wanita paruh baya dari ruang makan, yaitu ibu Sakura, Rin Haruno.

"iya, aku bentar lagi turun" jawabnya berteriak agar terdengar ibunya.

**Sementara itu di ruang makan**.

"Sakuranya masih lama ya tante?" tanya pemuda tampan berambut raven.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, tante tinggal ke halaman belakang dulu ya" jawab ibu Sakura.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu mengangguk sopan.

Sasuke POV

Hai, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu sahabat karibku sejak kecil, Haruno Sakura. Setiap pagi, tidak jarang aku menunggunya. Huhh! Dia itu kalau ingin berangkat sekolah selalu saja lama. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di dalam sana. Ingin rasanya meninggalkannya dan berangkat sekolah sendiri, tapi wajah melasnya itulah yang selalu membuatku kalah. Tck, konyol sekali.

Sasuke end POV

Tidak sampai 2 menit setelah ibu Sakura pamit, seorang gadis berlari menuruni tangga dengan kaki jenjangnya.

"G-Gomen, menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke hanya memasang muka datar. Ia sudah biasa jika setiap pagi harus lama menunggu sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Hn" jawabnya dengan wajah yang masih datar.

Sakura hanya nyengir lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Sudah, ayo berangkat" ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke marah ya?" gumam Sakura sedih.

Mendengar sahabatnya bergumam sedih, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya kembali. Saat melihat kebelakangnya, Sakura tengah menunduk sedih. Ia hampiri sahabat karibnya itu.

"Sudah, aku tidak marah kok" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menaikan kepalanya dan menatap sahabatnya itu tidak percaya.

"Benar kau tidak marah?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memberi anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" tukas Sakura ceria.

Mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Menurut mereka, berjalan di pagi hari itu baik untuk kesehatan sebagai pengganti olahraga pagi. Lagipula sekolah mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah.

Sesampainya di Konoha Senior High School, mereka berpisah arah. Sasuke berada di kelas XI A, sedangkan Sakura berada di kelas XI B.

"Ohayou" ujar Sakura saat membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Ohayou, Sakura" sapa Tenten

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan" sapa Hinata denagn suara khasnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Hinata.

"Sakura, kau tahu tidak-"

"Tidak" sebelum Tenten menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura telah memotongnya.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara!" tukas Tenten geram

"Iya gomen, memang ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Kau tahu tidak, kalau hari ini di kelas kita ada murid baru? Katanya sih pindahan dari Ame Gakuen" ujar Tenten

"Oh ya? Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Sakura mulai antusias.

"Sayangnya dia cewek" jawab Tenten

"T-Tapi, sepertinya dia pintar. Apalagi pindahan Ame Gakuen" ucap Hinata menimpali.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

**Di kelas XII A **

"Hei, Teme kau tahu tidak kalau hari ini ada murid baru?" tanya pemuda perambut pirang, Naruto.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke datar

"Dan katanya dia pindahan dari Ame Gakuen, kalau tidak salah dia masuk kelasnya Sakura" ujar Naruto lagi

"Tidak peduli" cerca Sasuke.

"Dia cewek, lho" ujar Naruto yang sedikit menggoda.

"Bodo amat" jawab Sasuke tidak peduli

"AHH! Kau ini, tidak asik" geram Naruto karena merasa di kacangin dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

TEETTT.. TEETTT…

Bel tanda jam pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi.

Di kelas XII B, Sakura masih terdiam menunggu pelajaran pertama dimulai. Ia juga sempat membayangkan hal tentang murid baru itu. 'Memang dia seperti apa sih?' batinya. Tak lama guru Kurenai-guru matematika-datang.

"Ohayou, anak anak" sapanya saat memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou, sensei" sapa balik para murid

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Ame Gakuen… silahkan Yamanaka-san" ujar guru Kurenai mempersilahkan pada murid baru tersebut.

Detik kemudian masuklah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang yang ia kuncir kuda. Juga poni yang penutupi sebelah matanya.

'Ohh, jadi dia murid baru itu.. hmm, cantik juga' batin Sakura memperhatikan penampilan gadis tersebut.

"Ohayou, Namaku Yamanaka Ino pindahan dari Ame Gakuen High School, mohon bantuannya" ujar Ino memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah Yamanaka-san, kau boleh duduk..." guru Kurenai menggantungkan perkataannya dan memandang ke sekeliling.

Guru yang terkenal killer itu hanya menggeleng kepala melihat para murid cowok menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Bahkan ada yang menyuruh teman sebangkunya pindah.

"Yamanaka-san kau bisa duduk, hmm.. di sebelah Tenten. Kau tidak keberatan kan Tenten-san?" tanya guru Kurenai pada gadis bercepol dua.

"Tentu saja tidak, sensei" jawab Tenten bersamaan dengan desahan kecewa dari para murid cowok.

"Baiklah, silahkan Yamanaka-san" ujar guru Kurenai

"Baik" tukas Ino.

Ino pun menghampiri bangku yang ada di samping Tenten. Ia sempat tersenyum saat melewati Sakura.

"Baiklah anak-anak buka halaman 46 kita akan membahas tantang aritmatika.. blablabla.."

Saat istirahat pun tiba. Para siswa maupun siswi pada berhamburan dan memenuhi kantin sekolah. Itulah kebiasaan para murid KHS, seperti tidak dikasih makan saja.

"Sakura, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Hmm, aku onigiri dan lemon tea saja" jawab Sakura

"Kau Hinata?" tanya Tenten pada gadis berambut Indigo.

"A-Aku bawa bekal Tenten-chan" jawab Hinata.

"Hhh, kau Yamanaka-san?" tanyanya pada gadis bermata aquamarine.

"Aku, lemon tea saja" jawabnya ramah.

"Baiklah aku pesankan dulu ya" ujar Tenten kemudian lenyap di kerumunan para murid.

Suasana hening menyelimuti meja mereka, sampai pemuda pirang merusak suasana.

"Hinata! Sakura!" teriak pemuda tersebut, Naruto.

"Naruto, kau ini! Lihat tuh, Hinata jadi kaget oleh suara toamu itu" kata Sakura seraya tersenyum jahil pada Hinata.

"Ahh, t-tidak kok, a-aku tidak k-kaget" tukas Hinata sambil blushing.

"Hahaha.. gomen Hinata" ujar Naruto lalu duduk tepat di samping Hinata, membuat Hinata kembali blushing berat.

"Hei, kau anak baru itu kan?" tanya Naruto memperhatikan seorang gadis duduk tepat di seberangnya.

"Ah, ya. Kenalkan akuYamanaka Ino" jawab Ino seraya mengulurkan tangan. Berniat berkenalan

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu Yamanaka-san" ujar Naruto membalas uluran tangan Ino.

"Panggil saja aku Ino, jangan nama margaku" pinta Ino sopan.

"Baiklah, Ino" ucap Naruto.

Ino tersenyum menanggapi keceriaan teman barunya tersebut.

Sakura hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"Makanan datang!" ujar seorang gadis bercepol dua tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Arigatou Tenten" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan mereka.

"Hei, dobe! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, hah!" geram seseorang tepat di belakang Naruto.

Dengan perasaan takut-takut, perlahan Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto mendongak melihat wajah orang tersebut.

Dan terlihatlah wajah pemuda tampan yang penuh dengan urat kemarahan. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

BLETAK

"Aww, sakit teme!" gerutu Naruto sambil meringis.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku, hah? Kau ingin membuatku terbunuh oleh mereka?" geram Sasuke—pemuda tersebut—penuh amarah.

"A-Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari para Fansgirlmu yang kelewatan stress itu" ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"Dan membiarkanku mati di tangan mereka?" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang menunjukan bahwa ia memang kesal dengan temannya itu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, Naruto kan sudah menjelaskannya. Lagi pula… kau tidak benar-benar mati di tangan mereka kan. Makanya punya wajah jangan tampan-tampan, itulah resikonya" bukannya membela, justru Sakura malah menyindir Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal dan menyomot onigiri yang detik kemudian akan masuk ke mulut Sakura lalu duduk tepat di sebelah gadis pink itu.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya bertanda kesal lalu memberikan pemuda itu death glare andalannya.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan onigiri hasil comotnya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap seorang gadis cantik tengah makan.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan gadis di seberangnya.

"Dobe, apa dia yang kau maksud anak baru itu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dengan berbisik. (susunan duduknya itu, dari bangku timur sebelah kiri, Hinita, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Sementara di bangku sebelah barat ada Tenten dan Ino).

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa? Cantikkan?" ujar Naruto jahil.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis di depannya sekali lagi. Merasa di perhatikan, sang gadis pun mendongak. Onyx bertemu Aquamarine. Ino tersenyum lembut dengan semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan tanpa peduli bahwa gadis tersebut tersipu malu.

"Cantik… dan manis" ujarnya tanpa sadar.

Hal itu membuat semua orang yang ada di meja tersebut menatapnya aneh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuino / Sasusaku**

**Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Ketemu lagi di chapter kedua ony. mungkin sebelumnya ada beberapa kesalahan yang mungkin bikin para readers sweatdrop *pundung di kolong meja* tapi ony usahakan di chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. **

**yuuki d'gray girl : **sesuai permintaan, ony udh apdet kilat se kilat kilatnya *alah lebay*

arigatou reviewnya

**vvvv : ** hahaha.. dari pada sasukarin mending pairingnya sasuino... yah.. biar seru dkitlah, biar sesuai judul..

**Winterblossom concrit team : **terima kasih atas masukannya.. semoga ke depannya Ony bisa lebih baik lagi..

**CherryBlossom Sasuke : **ya kalau sakura langsung first lovenya gak nyambung dong sama judulnya? tapi pairing terakhir bukan sasuino kok..

Happy reading

***My Best Friend Is My Love***

Chapter 2

**By : **Onyxita Haruno

"Cantik… dan manis" ujarnya tanpa sadar.

Hal itu membuat semua oarng yang ada di meja tersebut menatapnya aneh.

"Apa maksudmu 'cantik dan manis', Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran

"Ah, tidak.. tidak ada" jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Hahaha.. Teme, teme.. aku sudah bilang kan sebelumnya padamu, hahaha.." ujar Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah teman akrabnya itu.

"Diam kau, dobe" geram Sasuke yang kini tengah blushing. Walaupun hanya garis –garis kecil.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Dan kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sakura semakin bingung.

"Sudahlah Sakura, dia memang gila" ujar Tenten geram.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, tanyakan saja pada si Sasuke teme ini" jawab Naruto yang masih tertawa.

Merasa wajahnya telah memanas, Ino segera pamit untuk makan di kelasnya.

"K-Kalian, aku… makan di kelas saja ya, a-aku masih merasa asing, permisi" ujar Ino dan dengan cepat ia pergi dari situ.

'Ya Tuhan, tampan sekali dia.. aku tidak tahan lama berada disitu' batinnya dengan wajah yang merah padam dan segera berlari.

"Yahhh, pergi deh" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Di.. am" ujar Sasuke geram akan tingkah Naruto yang kelewatan batas.

~**skip time**~

Bel pertanda pulang pun menggema di KHS. Para siswa dan siswi saling berhamburan ke luar kelas.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata masih membereskan buku di kelasnya. Berhubung hari ini Sakura dan Hinata piket, jadi ia mereka tugaskan untuk menaiki kursi ke atas meja dengan rapi.

"Sakura, Hinata aku boleh mambantu kalian?" tanya Ino menawarkan diri.

"Tentu saja, Ino-chan" jawab Hinata ramah.

"Arigatou" Ino pun membantu kedua temannya menaiki kursi.

Hening.

"Hmm, Sakura. Aku boleh tanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Tentu. Memang kau ingin tanya apa?" tukas Sakura.

"Kau… kau.. kenal dengan… Uchiha-san itu?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura berhenti dari aktivitasnya menaikan kursi dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan heran.

"Tentu. Dia sahabatku. Memang kenapa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sakura.

"Apa? Kau sahabatnya? Dia di kelas mana?" bukannya menjawab, Ino malah balik bertanya dengan wajah tak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kelas XI A. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan alis berkerut.

"Ah, t-tidak.. tidak ada. Hanya bertanya" jawab Ino dengan wajah yang blushing.

Sakura semakin bingung. Alisnya saling bertautan. Detik kemudian ia tersenyum jahil dan menghampiri Ino lalu menopang dagu di atas meja tepat di depan Ino.

"Kau… menyukainya?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum jahilnya.

Ino terdiam dari aktivitas menaikan kursinya. Wajahnya kembali memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ah, t-tidak. Kau ini ada-ada s-saja. Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang baru aku kenal" jawab Ino mengasal.

"Kau yakin? Kalu memang iya juga tidak apa-apa kok, aku senang Sasuke ada yang menyukainya dengan wajar. Tidak seperti Fansgirlnya yang gila itu" ujar Sakura jahil sambil kembali manaikan kursi yang lain.

Hening.

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang dari luar kelas.

Mendengar suara familiar itu, Sakura melirik Ino dan tersenyum jahil.

"Sepertinya masih ada 5 kursi lagi, kau masuk saja dulu… Sasuke" jawabnya.

'DEG'

Ino mematung mendengar nama orang tersebut di sebut. Dan kemudian masuklah pemuda raven tersebut.

"Tck, kau ini. Lama sekali sih" gerutu Sasuke sambil bersandar di daun pintu.

Matanya kembali menangkap sosok Aquamarine yang tengah menatapnya. Ia sunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"S-Sakura, Hinata… a-aku pulang duluan ya" ujar Ino yang lang sung menyambar tasnya dan bergegas pergi.

Tatapan kembali beradu saat melewati daun pintu. Ia tersenyum membalas senyuman Sasuke saat itu. Kemudian berlari kencang.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Yak, aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang" ujar Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke keluar kelas.

"Hinata, aku duluan ya" sambungnya pada Hinata yang masih membereskan meja guru. Kini tinggal di seorang diri di kelas.

"Aku pulang dengan siapa? Neji-nii sedang rapat OSIS. Hhh" ucapnya seraya mendesah pasrah.

"Hinata, kau belum pulang?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kebetulan melewati kelas XI B.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata sambil blushing berat.

"Be-Belum, aku masih h-harus membereskan… m-meja g-gu-guru" ujarnya terbata saat melihat Naruto mendekat.

"Biar aku bantu" tukas Naruto ketika Hinata tengah menaiki kursu guru.

Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Kau pulang dengan nii-sanmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"A-Aku pulang s-sendiri Naruto-kun. Neji-nii.. s-sedang rapat O-OSIS" jawabnya.

"Aku antarkan kau pulang" ujar Naruto.

"T-Tapi, apa t-tidak merepotkan?" tanya Hinata yang merasa merepotkan Naruto.

"Haha.. tentu saja tidak. Lagipula, tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendiri" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

* * *

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Keduanya diam. Tak sedikitpun keduanya mengeluarkan suara. Yang terdengar hanyalah gesekan antara aspal dan sepatu mereka.

Merasa canggung dengan keadaan, Sasuke mencoba memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Sakura. Kau satu kelas dengan murid baru itu kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memutar pandangannya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Iya. Aku sekelas dengannya. Memang kenapa?" jawab dan tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu siapa namanya?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah kembali bertanya.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino" jawab Sakura yang kini pandangannya kembali ke depan.

"Aa. Dia duduk dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Duduk dengan Tenten. Memang ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura yang mulai bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan selanjutnya.

"Mmm.. Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm" respon Sakura.

"Menurutmu… dia… sudah punya.." Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya. Goresan merah kembali menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Pacar?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke, memangnya kenapa sih? Dari tadi kau menanyakan tentang… tunggu!" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke pun berhenti dan menatap sahabatnya.

"kau tadi tanya apakah Ino sudah mempunyai….. kekasih?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian membuang muka seraya kembali melangkah.

Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan.. kau menyukainya?" tanya Sakura yang kini berada di samping Sasuke yang sedang berjalan santai.

Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah. Tetapi ia berusaha agar ia tidak blushing. Itu akan menjatuhkan martabatnya sebagai Uchiha, bukan?.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Tetapi mampu memberi Sakura jawaban.

"Menyukai saat pandangan pertama?" tanya Sakura yang mulai antusias.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Asseeekkk! Sahabatku sedang jatuh cinta hahaha.." ujar Sakura sembari tertawa lepas.

"Berhenti tertawa, Sakura" geram Sasuke yang merasa ia sedang di tertawai.

"Ahahaha.. hahaha" bukannya mendengar geram Sasuke, tawa Sakura malah semakin keras.

"Ku bilang diam!" ujar Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Ahaha.. anak ayam jatuh cinta! Haha.. ups" Sakura segera menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau bilang, Sakura" ujar Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura malah menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian lari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Kemari kau, jidat!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha mengejar Sakura.

* * *

Malamnya, Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba..

…_**You can not run, and you can not hide**_

_**Yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump in the night**_

_**Where ever you run and where ever you hide**_

_**Yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump, bump, bump in the night…**_

Sebuah lagu-Bump In The Night-AllStars—diputar oleh seseorang di seberang kamarnya.

Sasuke sudah tahu siapa tersangka dari semua ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Sakura.

Ya, mereka memang tetanggaan. Bahkan kamar mereka pun berseberangan. Jadi jika Sasuke mendengar sebuah lagu di putar, ia akan langsung mengetahui siapa orang yang selalu mengusik ketenangannya di malam hari.

Dengan helaan nafas berat, Sasuke menghampiri jendelanya. Ia sibakkan gorden yang menghalanginya lebar-lebar. Dan terlihatlah seorang gadis yang tengah lonjat-loncat mengikuti hentakan lagu.

"Ck. Sakura" panggilnya.

"…"

Sasuke memutar onyxnya sebal.

"Sakura!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"…"

"SAKURA!" teriaknya.

"Sasuke, jangan teriak-teriak!" terdengar suara dari lantai bawah.

"Maaf bu" ujarnya.

Merasa di cuekin, ia pun mengambil beberapa batu kecil yang selalu ia siapkan setiap malam.

PLUK

Dan batu itu pun mendarat tepat pada jendela Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan segera mematikan tipenya lalu membuka jendelanya.

"Kau berisik sekali sih? Aku sedang belajar, jidat" ujar Sasuke menghina.

"Terserah aku dong ayam. Seperti tidak pernah mendengar lagu bagus saja" keluh Sakura.

"Mengganggu bodoh!" bentak Sasuke.

"Iya iya maaf" tukas Sakura meminta maaf.

Hening.

"Mm, Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Kau mau tidak membantuku untuk menyatakan perasaanku?" ujar Sasuke

Sakura terkejut.

"Maksudmu.. kau ingin menembaknya? Begitu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ahaha.. iya iya ku bantu" ucap Sakura

"Sungguh?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Memang kapan kau ingin menyatakannya?" tanya Sakura

"Besok" jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Hah? Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mangangguk yakin.

"Hhh baiklah" ujar Sakura

"Terima kasih" ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

Sakura tersenyum walaupun jendela kamar Sasuke telah di tutup sempurna.

* * *

"Sakura. Bagaimana? Kau jadi membantuku?" tanya Sasuke saat di kelas Sakura.

Hari ini mereka datang pagi-pagi sekali karena Sakura harus mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan.

"Iya. Kau tenang saja" jawabnya.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan acara tulis-menulisnya kemudiam mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku" ujar Sasuke.

"Pertama, kau harus membut perjanjian dulu terhadapnya. Kedua, kau ajak ngobrol. ya.. tentang apalah yang menurutmu penting. Terakhir bicaralah serius dan tambak dia. Mudahkan?" jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya. Aku ke kalas dulu ya" ujar Sasuke kemudian pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Tapi, ada sedikit rasa yang ia juga tidak tahu apa saat Sasuke memantapkan keputusannya.

~**skip time**~

Saat istirahat.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah membuat janji terhadapnya?" tanya Sakura saat kelasnya telah sepi.

"Aku akan menemuinya di atap sekolah" jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah sana temui dia dan tembak dia. Oke" tukas Sakura.

"Oke"

Dan Sasuke pun berlari menjauhi Sakura untuk menemui Ino.

"Ino" panggil Sasuke saat membuka pintu

"Ah, Sasuke" tukas Ino.

Sasuke menghampiri Ino di pagar atap.

'Kedua, kau ajak ngobrol dan terakhit tembaklah dia'

Sasuke mengingat perkataan Sakura saat itu.

"Ino" panggil Sasuke.

"Iya"

"Apa kau suka bersekolah di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aa. Aku senang sekali. Aku mempunyai banyak teman" jawab Ino.

"Menurutmu apa murid di sini keren-keren?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya. Murid disini keren-keren. Aku tidak akan menyesal masuk sekolah ini" jawabnya.

"Apa ada yang kau sukai?"

Ino terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"S-Sebenarnya sih…A-Ada" jawabnya seraya blushing.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"D-Dia murid kelas… XI A" jawab Ino hati-hati.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya jahil.

Ino terkejut bukan main.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja" ujar Sasuke yang membuat Ino blushing bak kepiting rebus.

"A-Aku.."

"Sejujurnya… aku menyukaimu" ucap Sasuke to the point.

Ino membelalakan mata Aquamarinenya.

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Ino.

"Jadilah kekasihku. Kau mau kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino terdiam dan kemudian mengangguk.

Sasuke segera memeluk Ino.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya berbisik di telinga Ino membuta gadis itu blushing berat.

Di bali pintu yang sedikit terbuka, seorang gadis Emerald tangah menatap meraka dengan perasaan yang… entahlah ia juga tidak mengerti.

**TBC**

* * *

gmana? gaje gak? atau malah bikin sweatdrop *panik mode on*

ony sudah berusaha agar di chapter kedua, ony bisa lebih baik. tapi gomen kalo bikin readers sweatdrop *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan..

oh ya..

mohon

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

**hay, ketemu lagi dengan xita-chan di chapter 3. gomen updatenya lama. banyak tugas ey..**

**Yuuki : **wokeh,, saya sudah menyisipkan 1 orang sebagai pendamping saku. tapi bukan artinya saku pacaran dengannya, melainkan hanya bikin sasu kesal dan cemburu.. hehe arigatou reviewnya

**Maya : **Arigatou, atas sarannya. saya sudah mengikuti sarannya.. bagaimana?

**vvvv :** haha.. tenang saja saku ntar juga bahagia kok, tapi untuk permulaan saya aniaya dulu hatinya *digaplok Sakura FC*

**WinterBlossom Concrit Team : **Ehm.. begini, berhubung saya author baru disini, jadi saya belum begitu mengerti maksud kejutannya seperti apa? mungkin bisa di perjelas lagi agar kedepannya bisa lebih baik. Arigatou, reviewnya :)

**Kau pasti tau siapa aku :** iya iya, aku ganti namanya jadi xita-chan.. arigatou reviewnya :)

**Sandara : **gomen, updatenya rada telat.. tapi chapter ini lumayan panjang kok..

**Kenshin :** haha.. iya dia itu belum sadar makanya bantuin sasu karena ia sebagai sahabatnya.. tapi seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya ia sadar.. ikutin terus deh alur cerita yang gaje ini arigatou, reviewnya :)

**Xita-chan udah berusaha agar di chapter ini bisa lebih baik, jika ada kesamaan cerita.. mohon maaf, tapi suwer ini hasil pemikiran xita-chan sendiri. **

Happy Reading

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuino / Sasusaku**

**Warning : OOC parah,gaje,abal-abal,gak nyambung, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

"Terima kasih," ujarnya berbisik di telinga Ino membuat gadis itu blushing berat.

Dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, seorang gadis Emerald tengah menatap mereka dengan perasaan yang… entahlah ia juga tidak mengerti.

***My Best Friend Is My Love***

**By : **Onyxita Haruno

Sakura POV

Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa… sedih? Untuk apa aku sedih? Bukankah sebagai sahabat aku harus mendukungnya? Tapi… kenapa perasaanku.. aarrgghhh! Aku ini kenapa sih. Tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan aneh ini. Sasuke sahabatku. Sekarang ia sedang menembak seorang gadis. Dan seharusnya aku pun ikut senang. Ahh, sudahlah… mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja.

Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas sebelum mereka melihatku.

Sakura end POV

Sakura segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kelas. Tapi, perasaan yang aneh terus menjalar.

***MBFIML***

Sesampainya di kelas, Gadis emerald itu segara menduduki kursinya. Keadaan kelas sangat sepi dikarenakan semua murid berkumpul di kantin dan halaman sekolah. Tinggallah dia dan para kursi yang berjejer rapi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk mengusik kesepian kelas.

"Sakura!" teriak seorang pemuda riang.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sasuke" gumamnya

Sasuke langsung mengambil kursi tepat di depan Sakura.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura bingung.

Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban bahwa ia tidak tahu plus tidak mengerti.

"Ino…." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia menerimaku!" teriak Sasuke girang.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sakura yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Selamat deh kalau begitu. Dengan begini, para fansgirlmu yang gila itu tidak akan mengerubungimu dan akhirnya aku menjadi mangsa mereka" ujar Sakura bergidik.

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Haha.. iya iya maaf" ujar Sasuke.

Hening.

"Mmm.. Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Iya"

"Nanti.. kau pulang sendiri tidak apa-apa kan? Soalnya… aku pulang dengan Ino" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit tidak enak.

Sakura menghela nafas sebentar.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok. Aku pulang sendiri saja" jawab Sakura memaklumi.

"Benar, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, jidat" ujar Sasuke yang langsung berlari ke luar kelas.

Merasa di ejek, Sakura melayangkan death glare andalannya.

TEETTT.. TEETTT.. TEEETTTTT..

Bel masuk pertanda masuk telah di bunyikan. Para murid segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

"SAKURA!" teriak Ino.

"Ino. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang keget mendengar teriakan Ino.

"Sakura, kau tahu?" tanya Ino dengan riangnya.

Sakura yang sudah mengetahui maksud Ino langsung memasang wajah jahil.

"Iya. Aku sudah tahu. Tadi Sasuke menceritakannya padaku. Selamat ya!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, iya terima kasih. Mmm.. kau mau tidak jadi sahabat curhatku selama aku pacaran dengan Sasuke? Ya.. kau ini kan sahabatnya sejak kecil" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu walaupun kau tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke" jawab Sakura sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Saku.." ujar Ino senang sambil memeluk Sakura.

***MBFIML***

Saat pulang sekolah pun tiba. Para siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelasnya.

"Sakura! Aku duluan ya!" ucap Ino dan langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di depan kelas.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Ino.

DEG

'Ck. Perasaan ini lagi' batinnya meruntuk.

Ia segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan beranjak dari kelas.

"Sakura!" teriak seseorang memanggil gadis itu saat ia keluar kelas.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Begini, kau bisa tidak membantuku memasukan nilai kelas XII ke komputer?" jawab dan tanya Kakashi.

"Mmm.. tentu saja" jawab Sakura menerima.

"Terima kasih.. Baiklah, ikut aku!" perintah Kakashi.

Sakura segera menurut dan berjalan di belakang gurunya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kau yakin ingin membantuku?" tanya Kakashi meyakinkan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, kau masukan nilai yang ada di buku daftar nilai kelas XII C dan XII D ke komputer, kemudian kau jumlahkan dan hitung rata-ratanya. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk mengerti.

Ia mulai memindahkan nilai dari buku daftar nilai ke file komputer tersebut.

Hening.

"Ternyata kau di suruh juga oleh Kakashi-sansei?" tanya seseorang yang berada di samping Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gaara? Kau di sini juga? Iya, aku di suruh oleh guru malas itu" jawab Sakura sambil mendengus kesal.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali fokus pada layar komputernya.

Gaara adalah teman sekelas Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia cukup tampan. Hanya saja ia lebih senang menyendiri dan berkutat dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan, jadi ia tidak begitu punya banyak fansgirl.

Suasana hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara tombol keyboard yang di tekan dengan lincahnya.

"Kudengar ada murid baru di kelasmu yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Sasuke" ujar Gaara tanpa menoleh.

"Iya. Dia Yamanaka Ino" jawab Sakura yang masih fokus pada layar komputernya.

"Dan Sasuke baru menembaknya istirahat tadi" ujar Gaara lagi.

"Hahaha.. tak kusangka. Saking tenarnya Sasuke sampai-sampai saat istirahat tadi ia menembak Ino pun sudah tersebar luas. Padahal ia sengaja menembaknya di atap agar tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi, tetap saja" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa.

Suasana kembali Hening.

"Huhh, akhirnya selesai juga" gumam Sakura sambil memperegangkan jari-jarinya.

"Ya. Aku juga sudah" ujar Gaara kemudian.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kita sudah selesai!" teriak Sakura.

"Baiklah kau boleh pulang. Gaara masih ada tugas untukmu" ujar Kakashi menghampiri mereka.

Gaara memutar matanya bosan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia kan calon ketua OSIS pasti banyak pekerjaan kan?

"Gaara, aku duluannya! Ja~" ujar Sakura yang kemudian keluar dari ruang guru.

"Gaara! Kau bisa membantuku mengecek nama-nama di kartu ujian?" teriak Kakashi.

Gaara segera menghampiri gurunya itu dengan malas-malasan.

***MBFIML***

Sakura menendang-nendang kerikil di jalanan bosan. Terkadang ia menghela nafas berat. Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hhh, sepi ya tidak ada Sasuke. Padahal setiap pulang kita sering bercanda" gumamnya dengan nada sedih.

"Ck. Mana panas lagi" lanjutnya sambil menengadah. Memang saat ini di Jepang sedang musim panas. Sakura merasa kulitnya bagaikan terbakar.

"Duuh, ayolah cepat sampai" runtuknya dan kembali berjalan.

**Malamnya..**

"Aarrrgghhh.. susah sekali sih!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Ia tengah mengerjakan tugas Fisikanya yang tadi di berikan oleh guru Asuma.

"Ck, dasar.. guru gila! Kalau kasih tugas itu kira-kira dulu tidak sih? Yang benar saja 50 soal harus di kerjakan semalaman dan di kumpulkan besok. Mana susah-susah lagi" runtuknya kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut soft pinknya.

Ia terdiam sejenak lalu melirik jam di dinding kamarnya.

**20.15 **

Itulah angka yang Sakura lihat pada jam Hello Kittynya.

"Ayolah, satu nomor pun belum" gumamnya

Ia kembali terdiam mengamati soal-soal di hadapannya.

'Tunggu!' batinnya. Ia merasa ada yang ia lupakan. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Mengingat sesuatu.

BRAAK

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong Sasuke saja? Ia kan pintar dalam pelajaran Fisika, pasti dia mau membantuku! Arrggh, bodoh!" ujarnya sambil menggebrak meja belajarnya.

Ia raih handphone yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan segera mengirim sebuah pesan.

'**Sasuke, kau mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas Fisika tidak?'**

**From : Sakura**

Lalu ia tekan tombol send untuk mengirim pesan tersebut. Ia tidak sabar menunggu balasan dari sahabatnya itu.

10 detik..

20 detik..

1 menit..

2 menit..

Sakura kembali meraih handphonenya. Mengecek apakah Sasuke membalas pesannya.

Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke tidak membalas pasan yang ia kirim.

"Apa dia sudah tidur ya? tidak biasanya ia tidak membalas pesan sampai selama ini" gumamnya. Karena merasa penasaran, ia berjalan menuju jendelanya dan mengintip dari celah-celah gordennya.

'Lampunya masih nyala. Berarti ia belum tidur' batin Sakura kemudian menutup kembali gordennya.

"Apa aku coba panggil saja ya?" tanyanya yang entah pada siapa.

Sakura menyibakkan gordennya lebar-lebar.

"Sasuke.." panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya setengah berteriak.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Haahh! Dia itu tuli atau apa sih?" runtuknya kesal.

Detik kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. "Aku tahu bagaimana cara memanggilnya" ujarnya dengan senyum jahil.

Ia tutup kembali gordennya lalu berjalan menghampiri tipe kesayangannya.

3..

2..

1..

Dan..

_**You can not run, and you can not hide..**_

_**Yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump in the night**_

_**Where ever you run and where ever you hide..**_

_**Yeah you gotta face it baby things go bump, bump, bump in the night..**_

Ia besarkan suara tipe itu yang biasa mengganggu ketenangan sang ayam di seberangnya.

Dan benar saja, tak lama muncullah wajah nan tampan yang menyibakkan gorden jendela miliknya lebar-lebar dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

Tapi yang membuat Sakura heran, Sasuke yang biasanya muncul dengan pulpen atau semacamnya tapi kini tidak. Melainkan sebuah…. Handphone.

"Heh, jidat! Berisik sekali sih! Kecilkan volume tipenya!" teriak Sasuke seperti biasa dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Memang kenapa? Suka-suka ku" jawab Sakura acuh.

Sasuke sedikit menyelusup kembali ke dalam untuk berbicara dengan orang di telepon tersebut dan kembali menatap Sakura tajam seraya menopang tangannya sebagai penyanggah tubuhnya.

"Kecilkan Sakura" ujar Sasuke berusaha tenang.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura.

"Kecilkan, Sa-ku-ra!" ujar Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ti-dak ma-u" jawab Sakura mengikuti gaya lawan bicaranya.

"Ku bilang kecilkan! Aku sedang menelepon ino! Dan suara tipe mu sangat meng-gang-gu!" bentak Sasuke penuh amarah dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura terkejut akan bentakkan Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke membentaknya. Sesekalinya ia membentak pun tidak semarah Ini.

"M-Maaf, a-aku tidak tahu" ujar Sakura takut kemudian berlari untuk mengecilkan volume tipenya lalu kembali ke jendelanya.

"M-Maaf, Sasuke. Aku… tidak tahu" ujar Sakura penuh penyesalan.

"Kau pikir aku ini tuli, hah! Sampai-sampai kau harus membesarkan volume tipemu seperti itu!" ujar Sasuke yang masih dengan nada membentak.

"T-Tadi aku sudah coba memanggilmu. Tapi, kau tidak dengar" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang… ya, kalian tahulah seperti apa. Seperti sedih.

Sasuke memutar Onyxnya kesal. "Aku kan sudah memberitahumu, kalau kau memanggilku dan aku tidak jawab kau bisa melempar kerikil yang biasa aku lakukan. Kau masih menyimpan kerikil itu kan?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"M-Masih" jawab Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau pergunakan? Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku-"

"Ahh, sudahlah. Karena ulahmu, sekarang Ino marah padaku karena ia kira aku yang menyalakan tipenya" ujar Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura lau menutup kembali jendela dan gordennya. Ia matikan lampu kamarnya.

Sakura masih mematung di depan jendelanya. Menatap lurus ke arah jendela Sasuke.

'Sepertinya ia marah besar padaku' batin Sakura sedih kemudian menutup jendela dan gordennya. Sama seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya.

***MBFIML***

Sakura masih berdiri di depan kelasnya sejak 5 menit yang lalu dengan kedua tangan di silangkan ke atas, menjewer telinganya sendiri juga kaki kanan yang di angkat.

'Huh! Coba saja tadi malam aku kerjakan walau hanya 10 nomor. Pasti aku tidak akan di hukum seperti ini' batinnya meruntuk diri sendiri.

Asuma, guru yang terkenal super killer itu melirik murid hukumannya dengan ekor matanya.

"Bagaimana Haruno-san? Apa lain kali kau bisa mengerjakan tugas yang ku berikan walaupun hanya 1 nomor?" tanya Asume sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"I-Iya sensei" jawab Sakura sambil bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan sang guru.

"Apa kau berjanji akan mengerjakannya walaupun itu semua salah?" tanya Asuma lagi seperti sedang menginterogasi tersangka.

"J-Janji sensei" jawab Sakura yang mulai sempoyongan karena pegal.

"Apa kau bisa pegang janjimu?"

"Iya sensei"

Sakura mulai bosan dengan interogasi yang di buat gurunya tersebut.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk" ujar Asuma memberi izin Sakura untuk duduk.

"Tapi.." Baru saja Sakura menurunkan kaki kanannya, Asuma kembali berucap yang membuat Sakura mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Sebagai ganti nilai tugasmu, kau harus mengerjakan 20 soal yang aku berikan dan di kumpulkan saat pulang nanti." lanjut Asuma yang berhasil membuat Sakura membelalak kaget.

TEEETTTT.. TEETTT.. TEEEETTTT..

"Baiklah anak-anak, silahkan kalian istirahat. Dan untukmu Haruno Sakura.. kerjakan ini" ujar Asuma seraya monyodorkan selembar kertas yang berisi soal-soal Fisika.

Mata Sakura kembali terbelalak keget. "S-Sensei, ini… susah sekali" ujar Sakura.

"Itulah resikomu. Selamat mengerjakan!" Tukas Asuma kemudian beranjak pergi.

"S-Sakura-chan baik-baik saja? Apa perlu aku bantu?" tanya Hinata menawari.

"Tidak usah Hinata, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Ini tugasku" jawab Sakura berusaha agar tidak menyakiti Hinata yang berusaha membantu.

Ya.. bagaimanapun juga ini semua karena ulahnya. Mulai dari kemarahan Sasuke hingga tugas yang di berikan guru killer itu.

'Ah, iya. Aku kan harus bicara pada Ino tentang salah pahamnya itu" ujar Sakura yang langsung berlari menuju kantin.

"INOOO!" teriak Sakura memanggil Ino.

Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. "Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Ino saat Sakura berlari ke arahnya.

"Ino, apa kau sedang err... marah pada Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Marah? Marah kenapa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Tadi malam kau teleponan dengan Sasuke, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" jawab plus tanya Ino.

"Bukannya tadi malam kau marah karena kau mengira Sasuke menyalakan tipe dengan volume besar. Dan kau marah karena menurutmu Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkan omonganmu?" jelas Sakura sambil bertanya.

Terlihat Ino terkekeh geli. Seperti sebuah hal yang lucu.

"Haha.. kau ini. Aku tidak marah dengan Sasuke, hanya kesal mendengar ada volume tipe yang di besarkan. Ya.. aku kira dia sedang menyalakan tipe dan sengaja ia besarkan saat aku sedang bicara serius. Tapi saat aku dengar Sasuke menegormu untuk mengecilkan volume tipe, aku tahu yang sedang menyalakan tipe itu kau" jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau tidak marah pada Sasuke? Lalu kenapa Sasuke bilang kau marah padanya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ketika aku mendengar suara volume di besarkan, aku langsung menuduh Sasuke dan memarahinya. Tapi kenyataannya bukan dia yang menyalakan tipe." Jelas Ino sekali lagi.

"Berarti Sasuke salah paham" ujar Sakura. Terlihat Ino mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Oh, ya sudah. Terima kasih, Ino" ujar Sakura kemudian berlari ke arah perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas.

***MBFIML***

Bel pulang telah di bunyikan. Para siswa segera berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Sakura aku duluan ya" ujar Ino kemudian berlari ke arah Sasuke yang telah menunggunya di depan kelas seperti biasa. Sasuke sempat tersenyum pada Sakura lalu menggandeng tangan Ino.

'Syukurlah ia tidak marah lagi padaku. Sepertinya Ino telah memberi tahunya' batin Sakura berjalan keluar kelas.

BRUMM

Sakura menoleh saat ada suara sepeda motor yang sedang di starter. Sakura terkejut melihat siapa pengendara tersebut.

'Sasuke?' batinnya. Tak lama Ino menaik di belakangnya.

Sakura tersenyum. 'Sepertinya Ino tidak biasa berjalan kaki' batinnya. Sakura terus tersenyum melihat canda yang di buat oleh Sasuke untuk menjaili kekasihnya itu.

Sakura teringat akan candaan ia dan Sasuke terakhir saat Sasuke bilang menyukai Ino. Senyum Sakura semakin mengembang.

DEG

Senyumnya pudar saat mereka melintas di depannya dengan Ino yang memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat dan mesra. Beberapa siswa menyoraki mereka berdua.

Perasaan aneh kembali menyinggapi batin Sakura. Tatapannya nanar saat Sasuke mengencangkan laju motornya dengan teriakkan Ino setelahnya.

Ia menunduk kemudian berjalan ke ruang guru untuk memberikan tugasnya pada Asuma. Untung saja ada Neji yang membantunya saat tak sengaja melihat Hinata sedang bersama Sakura di perpustakaan.

Sakura terus berjalan dengan pelan dan akhirnya ia sampai pada tujuannya yaitu ruang guru.

"Permisi" ujarnya sopan seraya melihat sosok guru yang ia cari.

"Sakura, masuk!" perintah Asuma yang sedang membereskan map-mapnya.

"Ini sensei" ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan lembaran tugasnya.

"Hmm, bagus! Kau telah mengerjakannya. Kau boleh pulang sekarang" ujar Asuma.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Saat ini moodnya sedang turun drastis.

Setapak demi setapak ia langkahkan kaki jejangnya. Membuat benturan pada sepatu dan aspal jalan. Tatapannya tertuju pada ujung sepatunya. Melamunkan sesuatu hal yang ia juga tak mengerti.

Dua hari ia berangkat dan pulang tanpa Sasuke. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya sangat kesepian. Candaan Sasuke mungkin?

Tiba-tiba…

"Hai, nona cantik. Sendirian saja" ujar seorang pemuda dengan pakaian ala berandalan.

Sakura berusaha mengabaikannya dengan melewati pemuda tersebut. Tapi ia langsung di cegat oleh dua orang pemuda di depannya dengan pakaian yang sama.

"Ett, mau kemana nona cantik? Dari pada sendirian, lebih baik kita temani" ujar pemuda satunya.

Pemuda di belakang Sakura dengan kurang ajarnya memegang pipi ranum Sakura.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Sakura sambil menangkis tangan pemuda tersebut dan berusaha lari.

"Eee… kau tidak bisa lari nona" ujar pemuda berambut coklat sambil meraih tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Tolooong..! teriak Sakura saat ketiga pemuda itu mendekatinya.

Para pemuda berandalan itu saling berpandangan sambil memperlihatkan seringai mereka yang mengerikan.

BUK

Sakura di jatuhkan ke tanah. "Aww!" teriaknya sambil meringis. Sakura bergidik saat ketiga pemuda itu berusaha mengambil ancang-ancang.

Saat ini Sakura sangat takut. Bahkan buliran bening meluncur dari kedua emeraldnya.

Satu nama yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini.

'Sasuke, tolong aku'

"Kau tidak bisa lari nona"

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Sakura saat ketiga pemuda itu mendekatinya. Apalagi saat ia di jatuhkan lututnya bergesekan dengan aspal dan menimbulkan luta yang cukup parah membuatnya tak bisa berlari.

'Sasuke!' batinnya berteriak. Ia memejamkan matanya erat.

BUKK

DUAGH

DUGH

Merasa aneh dengan keadaan, Sakura membuka kembali matanya.

"G-Gaara?" gumamnya. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketiga pemuda yang ingin memangsanya telah tergeletak di tanah.

"Ayo" ujar Gaara mengulurkan tangannya. Membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Walaupun kakinya terasa nyut-nyutan tapi ia berusa berdiri.

"Biar ku antarkan kau pulang" ujar Gaara kemudian menaiki sepeda motornya.

Sakura ikut menaiki saat Gaara memberi isyarat untuk naik. Dan segera pergi.

***MBFIML***

"Akh! G-Gaara pelan-pelan" ujar Sakura sambil meringis.

"Maaf" gumam Gaara.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman. Gaara sedang mengobati luka Sakura yang lumayan parah. Lututnya robek lumayan lebar.

"Selesai" ujar Gaara kemudian merapikan obat-obatan yang biasa ia bawa dan duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau pulang sendiri? Biasanya kan dengan Sasuke" tanya Gaara.

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lupa? Ia kan pulang dengan Ino" jawab Sakura

"Tadi ku lihat ia pulang dengan Ino menggunakan motor. Sementara kau.. pulang dengan berjalan kaki?" tanya Gaara yang semakin heran.

Sakura hanya diam.

"Dia pulang dengan kekasihnya menggunakan motor sementara sahabatnya pulang dengan berjalan kaki dan hampir menjadi mangsa preman-preman jalanan itu." Ujar Gaara yang terlihat heran dengan Sakura.

"Sudahlah Gaara, aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Lututmu robek, Sakura" tukas Gaara.

Sakura kembali terdiam mengamati lukanya yang cukum parah. Bahkan jalannya saja pincang.

"Ino itu kekasihnya, sementara aku hanya sahabatnya. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke lebih mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya dari pada aku. Lagipula aku bukan kekasihnya" gumam Sakura.

"Kau ini. Walaupun kau sahabatnya, apa tidak boleh kau di khawatirkan olehnya" ujar Gaara.

"…"

"Sasuke itu sahabatmu sejak kecil, Sakura. Ia seharusnya menjagamu walaupun ia telah mempunyai kekasih. Setidaknya pesankan kau taxi kalaupun ia tak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Gaara.

"…" Sakura masih diam tak bersuara. Mendengarkan sepatah demi sepatah kata yang di keluarkan Gaara.

"Entahlah Gaara aku juga tidak mengerti" ujar Sakura menunduk sedih. Perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan saat Sasuke bersama Ino terus muncul kian hari.

Gaara bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Ia dapat menyimpulkan suatu hal dari tatapan sedih Sakura.

"Kau menyukainya?"

DEG

Dengan cepat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya melebar sempurna saking terkejutnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Sasuke" tukas Sakura sambil menatap Gaara heran.

"Kau bohong" ujar Gaara.

"A-Aku tidak bohong" tukas Sakura cepat. Tapi tidak menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Apa yang selalu kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tahu pemuda di sampingnya bukanlah orang yang bodoh.

"Sudahlah, ceritakan saja" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Entahlah, Gaara. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Suatu perasaan tiba-tiba datang saat Sasuke dan Ino sedang berdua. Seperti… sedih mungkin? Aku pun tidak tahu." Ujar Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum maklum.

"Itu artinya kau menyukainya. Mungkin kau memang belum menyadarinya. Tapi parasaanmulah yang akan menyadarkanmu nanti. Kau itu cemburu, Sakura" jelas Gaara.

Sakura kembali terbelalak.

"Ah, I-Itu tidak mungkin" ucap Sakura berusaha mengelak perkataan Gaara.

Gaara menoleh ke sampingnya. Menatap Sakura.

"Percaya padaku. Kau itu menyukainya. Hanya perasaanmulah yang dapat melampiaskannya sekarang. Suatu Saat kau pasti menyadarinya." Jelas Gaara.

Sakura terdiam. Tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdetak kencang.

'Apa benar?' batinnya. Ia kembali menunduk.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke menyukai Ino?" tanya Gaara.

"Hmm, dia bilang Ino itu.. cantik, manis, pintar, dan lain-lain" jawab sakura sambil menerawang langit dengan nada polosnya.

Gaara terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Kau tahu apa artinya?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura menatap Gaara. Ia menggeleng yang berarti tidak tahu.

"Itu berarti Sasuke tidak mencintai ataupun menyukai Ino, melainkan mengagumi" jawab Gaara.

"Hah! Tapi Sasuke dan Ino mengatakan bahwa mereka menyukai" ujar Sakura.

"Begini, Sakura. Kalau kita melihat orang karena tampan, cantik, pintar, baik, itu namanya bukan menyukai atau mencintai. Tapi mengagumi. Sedangkan jika kita tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa cemburu, senang saat di dekatnya, nyaman jika ia di samping kita, marah saat orang lain mendekatinya, sedih saat orang itu marah pada kita itu berarti kita menyukai orang itu atau bahkan mencintainya. Seperti dirimu" jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

"Aku?" tanya Sakura sambil menujuk dirinya sendiri.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Apa benar?" tanya Sakura yang entah pada siapa karena saat ini ia menatap langit.

'Aku menyukai Sasuke?' tanya batinnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Sudah hampir sore" ujar Gaara berjalan ke arah motornya

"Ah, I-Iya" ucap Sakura menyusul Gaara.

Selama perjalanan Sakura terus melamun.

"Sudah Sampai" ujar Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah, b-bagaimana kau.. bisa tahu alamatku?" tanay Sakura heran.

"Kau lupa? Aku ini calon ketua OSIS. Jadi, semua alamat siswa dan siswi aku tahu" jawab Gaara.

Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria. "Terima kasih ya, Gaara. Sudah mau mengantarku" ujar Sakura.

Gaara hanya tersenyum lalu segera beranjak pergi.

"Tadaima" ujar Sakura saat membuka pintu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sak- Ya Tuhan, lututmu kenapa?" tanya Rin- ibu Sakura—terkejut melihat lutut Sakura yang mengenaskan..

"T-Tadi jatuh kesandung batu, Bu" jawab Sakura berbohong. Tentu saja karena ia tidak mau membuat ibunya khawatir.

"Apa sudah di obati?" tanya ibunya lagi dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudah, Bu. Ibu tidak usah khawatir. Aku ke kamarku dulu ya" ujar Sakura yang langsung menaiki tangga.

Saat sampai di kamarnya ia langsung mengambil handuk dan mandi. Pastinya dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai lukanya.

15 menit sejak Sakura mandi, kini ia telah keluar dengan T-shirt berwarna pink muda bercorak hello kitty dan celana pendek 5 cm di atas lutut agar tidak menutupi lukanya.

"Sakura! Makan malam dulu!" teriak Ibunya dari lantai bawah.

"Iya bu!" jawab Sakura

Selesai makan Sakura kembali memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa pink-putih itu.

Ia mendudukan diri di kursi meja belajarnya. Berhubung besok tidak da tugas maupun ulangan, jadi ia hanya membuka buku pelajarannya untuk di baca.

NYUT

"Ssshh" ringisnya saat lukanya bereaksi. Ditatapnya luka yang terperban itu.

'Itu artinya kau menyukainya'

Perkataan Gaara masih terekam di memori otaknya.

"Apa benar aku menyukai Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak boleh menyukai Sasuke. Selain dia kekasih Ino saat ini, ia juga sahabatku. Aku tidak boleh menodai persahabatanku dengan Sasuke" tukasnya tegas.

"Tapi, kata Gaara.. jika aku merasa sedih saat Sasuke bersama Ino itu berarti aku menyukainya. Tapi.. apa mungkin?" gumamnya yang masih bimbang.

Ia menoleh ke arah jendelanya. Tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke selalu bercanda seperti biasa. Sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Dimana tempat mereka saling bercerita dan menjahili satu sama lain.

Sakura tersenyum kecut mengingat memorinya. Sekarang bukanlah dulu.

"Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan?" gumamnya menyadari apa yanf barusan ia pikirkan.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tidur" ujarnya kemudian mematikan saklar lampu kamarnya.

***MBFIML***

"Sakura, kau yakin ingin berangkat sendiri? Kakimu belum pulih" ujar Ibu Sakura khawatir.

"Iya, bu. Lagipula sekolahku kan dekat. Jadi tidak apa-apa" serunya berusaha agar Ibunya tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Memang kau tidak berangkat dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ibu Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. "H-Hari ini ia ada tugas piket, jadi ia berangkat duluan" jawabnya ngasal.

"Apa tugas piket harus setiap hari?" tanya Ibunya lagi.

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau ia bilang Sasuke berangkat dengan kekasihnya menggunakan motor, entah apa yang akan dibilang Ibunya nanti. Karena saat Sakura berumur 4 tahun, Ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Berhubung keluarga Sakura dan Sauke sangat dekat, maka Ibu Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menjaganya.

"Ah, aku hampir telat. Bu.. Aku berangkat dulu!" seru Sakura kemudian pergi sebelum Ibunya menjejalkannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh.

NYUT

"Akh!" ringisnya saat luka di lututnya kembali bereaksi. Ia tahu bahwa lukanya belum sembuh. Bahkan jalannya pun masih sedikit pincang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Jadi ia harus menahan rasa sakitnya itu.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" gumamnya saat sampai di sekolahnya.

Ia berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. "Oyahou" sapanya saat memasuki kelas. Hanya ada Hinata, Tenten dan beberapa teman lainnya.

"S-Sakura-chan kenapa jalanmu pin- Ya Tuhan lututmu kenapa?" tanya Hinata kaget saat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kemarin tersandung batu" jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Tersandung batu? Mana mungkin separah ini. Lututmu bengkak, Sakura" ujar Tenten memperhatikan lutut Sakura yang memang bengkak.

"Sudahlah, Tenten. Aku tidak apa-apa" seru Sakura yang malas jika ditanya tentang lukanya.

"…Baiklah, aku duluan ya, Sasuke"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Tepatnya di daun pintu kelasnya. Terdapat Ino dan Sasuke disana. Sakura terdiam memperhatikan mereka.

"Ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu" ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino cepat sebelum Sasuk beranjak pergi ke kelasnya.

Sasuke berbalik. "Ada ap-"

CUP

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilihanya barusan. Ino mencium pipi Sasuke.

Nafasnya memburu. Hatinya bagaikan tersayat-sayat pisau tajam.

'A-Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali?' batinnya.

* * *

**Apaan nih? gaje abis! *pundung***

**kalo ada kesalahan pengetikan ataupun apalah itu.. **

**Gomen, xita-chan berusaha agar chapter ini bisa lebih baik..**

**Xita terima kritik dan sarannya**

**mohon**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Salam Xita-chan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hwaaa.. gomen updatenya lama *bungkuk-bungkuk* **

**Uchiha vio-chan : **ahahaha.. biarin saku menderita dulu *di shannaro* ntar kan endingnya saya bikin sad ending *di kemplang* gaklah pasti happy ending kok. nih requestnya sudah saya bikin, banyakin gaasakunya

**Maya :**ahh, makasih udah bilang fict gaje saya bagus *plakk* tau nih feelnya gak kerasa banget. gomen saya masih author baru T.T

**Me :** mm.. mungkin disini sasuke bakal cemburu tapicemburu dalam arti kata lain.. sudah ikuti saja cerita gaje saya

**Andaaza :** iya saya bakal bikin sasu cemburu tapi beda makna lhoo ya! sama saya juga sedih pas lututnya saku berdarah.. hiks *lho*

**4ntk4-ch4n :** haha iya ini udah update.. ya walaupun lama

**SANDARA : **lha? kenapa jadi anda yang cemburu? *plakk* haha.. sabar saku ntar happy ending kok :D

**Harun0nyi : **haduuhh.. makasih banyak.. arigatou =D

**CherryBlossom Sasuke :** tau tuh, kok sasu gak sadar sih ya? kalo pelajaran doank pinternya masalah gini aja bego banget *dichidori*

**Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku : **kapan ya.. ntar deh aku bikin, lagian saya juga gak tega lit saku :'(

**Niigata SasuChiKura :** kyaaaa~! arigatou sudah mau mereview fict gaje saya. ya.. memang sih alurnya rada kecepetan. tapi saya berusaha agar sebagus mungkin XD

**Lavender :** ini saya update :)

**sebelumnya xita minta maaf apabila fict xita tak berkenan di hati para readers. harap maklum karena xita masih author baru jadi masih blepotan alur ceritanya. untuk yang mereview. arigatou gozaimasu :)**

*Happy Reading*

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuino / Gaasaku / Sasusaku **

**Warning : OOC, abal-abal, gaje, aneh, pokonya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

CUP

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Ino mencium pipi Sasuke

Nafasnya memburu. Hatinya bagaikan tersayat-sayat pisau tajam.

'A-Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali?' batinnya

***My Best Friend Is My Love***

**By : **Onyxita Haruno

Sakura masih terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa hatinya sangat sakit.

"Bye~" ujar Ino kemudian berjalan ke dalam kelasnya.

Sakura POV

"Ciee cieee~" seru teman-teman sekelasku denagn gaduhnya. Kulihat Ino hanya ber-blushing-ria.

Aku masih terdiam memperhatikan Ino yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan agar suasana hatiku bisa lebih tenang.

TEETTT.. TEETTT..

Ku dengar bel masuk telah di bunyikan. Dan pelajaran pertama adalah Kakashi-sensei yang akan mengajar bahasa.

Sedari tadi aku hanya diam. Sementara kedua temanku terus bertanya-tanya pada Ino yang aku tidak tahu itu apa. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari seisi kelas yang seperti kapal pecah menuju lura jendela. Terdapat taman belakang yang cukup luas dan tenang. Rumput yang terawat rapi, beberapa bungan bermekaran dengan indah.

"Ino, bagaimana rasanya menjalin hubungan denagn Sasuke?" dapat ku dengar suara Tenten yang bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Senang sekali~. Dia itu pemuda terkeren yang pernah ku temui. Aku tidak akan menyesal menjadi pacarnya" jawab Ino.

Aku masih terdiam memandang taman dengan pendengaran telingaku yang tak lepas dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia itu perhatian sekali padaku. Kalian tahu? Kemarin pulang, saat aku menuruni motornya, kakiku tersandung batu dan hampir terjatuh. Tapi, dia segera menolongku sehingga lututku selamat dari bahaya. Hahaha" lanjutnya sambil diiringi tawa.

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Ino yang hanya tersandung batu Sasuke seperti begitu mengkhawatirkannya, sementara aku yang hampir jadi bulan-bulanan preman jalanan dengan hadiah lutut yang robek ia tidak menanyaiku.

Aku menatap lukaku yang kembali bereaksi. Aku menggit bibir bawahku. Entah mengapa aku rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Sakura end POV

***MBFIML***

Bel istirahat menggema di KHS. Semua siswa berhambur ke kantin agar tidak kehabisan stok makanan.

Sakura berjalan menuju kantin bersama Tenten, Hinata dan Ino. Jalannya masih sedikit pincang.

"Sakura, kakimu kenapa?" tanya Ino yang heran akan jalan Sakura yang pincang.

"Kemarin jatuh, Ino" jawab Sakura. Ino hanya ber-oh-ria. "lain kali hati-hati ya" ujar Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Ino!" teriak seorang pemuda dari belakang mereka.

"Sasuke?" seru Ino yang terlihat sumringah. Sasuke mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kemarin kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang luka kan?"tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Sakura kembali terkejut. Tapi Ia lebih memilih diam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun~. Kau ini berlebihan" jawab Ino. Terlihat Sasuke menghela nafas lega. "Lain kali hati-hati kalu jalan. Ya sudah, ayo kekantin" ujar Sasuke yang langsung menggandeng tangan Ino dan pergi.

Sakure terkejut. 'Sasuke mengkhawatirkan Ino yang nyatanya tidak apa-apa, sementara aku..' Sakura memperhatikan lukanya lagi. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Menahan tangis. Hatinya perih melihat itu semua.

"Sakura, kau mau ke kantin tidak?" tanya Tenten heran melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun.

"K-Kalian duluan saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar" jawab Sakura.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya! ayo Hinata!" ujar Tenten sambil menggeret Hinata dan pergi.

"Aku harus membicarakannya pada Gaara" gumamnya dan segera pergi mencari Gaara.

Ia mencarinya di kantin, tetapi tidak menemukan seorang Gaara. 'Apa di taman belakang ya?' batinnya kemudian mencari di taman belakang. Tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan Gaara. Sakura terdiam. Mencoba berpikir, dan detik kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. "Kenapa tidak aku cari di perpustakaan saja" ujarnya kemudain berjalan ke arah perpustakaan.

"Tuh kan benar" ujarnya saat sampai di perpustakaan. Terlihat Gaara sedang membaca buku di pojokan.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu perpustakaan agar tidak membuat keributan. Sempat tersenyum pada penjaga perpus tersebut dan segera berjalan ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara" panggilnya pelan. Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara. Sakura sedikit gugup dan bingung mau mengatakannya seperti apa.

"Sudah katakan saja" ucap Gaara yang mengetahui kegelisahan Sakura.

"Errm.. begini, Gaara.. a-aku… ingin bertanya" ujarnya gugup. "Ya, kau mau tanya apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Jika kita tidak di perhatikan oleh orang dekat kita… dan.. kita merasa sedih, bahkan ingin menangis.. apa itu artinya-"

"Kau menyukainya, Sakura" ujar Gaara memotong kalimat Sakura. Sakura mencengkram roknya dan menunduk

"Apa kau sudah tahu arti perasaanmu? Ya, kira-kira yang kau ucapkan tadi adalah sebagian kecil dari kemungkinan kau menyukainya" ujar Gaara.

"Sepertinya…" Sakura menengadah. "Aku memang menyukainya" ujarnya.

Gaara tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga" ucap Gaara.

Sementara di luar perpustakaan, sepasang mata Onyx sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batinnya.

"Sasuke, ayo!" ujar seorang gadis di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat gadis itu menyeretnya.

TEEETT.. TEEETTT..

"Ya sudah, kita masuk saja. Bel masuk sudah di bunyikan." Ujar Gaara bangkit dari duduknya menaruh kembali buku itu kemudian pergi. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sakura, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Tenten saat Sakura telah sampai di kelasnya.

"Tadi, aku ke perpustakaan. Ingin meminjam buku" jawabnya ngawur.

"Memang kau pinjam buku apa?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Tadinya ingin pinjam buku obat-obatan, tapi bukunya sedang di pinjam." Jawabnya.

Tenten hanya ber-oh-ria. Tak lama seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka. "Konniciwa, minna-san!" ujar guru yang kita kenal sebagai guru IPS—Anko-sensei—yang tergalak.

"Baiklah, sebelum memulai belajar, ada satu hal yang ingin saya sampaikan kalian" ujarnya.

"Apa itu, sensei?" tanya Kiba. "Sabtu nanti, akan diadakan Study Tour ke museum sejarah dan seni lukis di Kirigakure" jawabnya.

"HOORREEE!" teriak para murid.

"Bagi yang ingin ikut, silahkan daftar ke Gaara" lanjutnya kemudian menyuruh murid-muridnya mengerjakan tugas.

"Sakura, kau ingin ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm.. mungkin. Kau Hinata, Tenten?" tanya Sakura pada kedua temannya.

"Tentu saja kita akn ikut. Iya kan, Hinata" jawab Tenten sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat bersama!" teriak Ino.

"Yamanaka-san, bisakah untuk tidak berisik?" tanya Anko-sensei dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"G-Gomen, sensei" ujar Ino yang ngeriakan tatapan gurunya itu.

***MBFIML***

"Kau mau ikut, Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya. Teman-temanku meminta agar aku ikut. Lagipula… inikan menyangkut nilai" jawab Sakura.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman. Dimana saat Gaara mengobati luka Sakura. Ketika pulang, Gaara melihat Sakura pulang sendiri. Jadi ia lebih memilih mengantarkannya daripada seperti kemarin.

"Kau mau es cream?" tanya Gaara yang melihat penjuales cream di pinggir jalan.

"Hmm.. boleh. Aku pesan rasa strawberry-vanila" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, sebentar aku pesankan" ujar Gaara kemudian menghampiri penjual es cream tersebut.

"Paman, aku pesan dua ya. Strawberry-vanila dan coklat" ujar Gaara.

"Sebentar ya" ujar penjual tersebut. Tak lama kemudian "Ini dia" seru penjual itu.

"Ini uangnya. Terima kasih, paman" ujar Gaara kemudian berlari ke arah Sakura duduk.

"Ini, Sakura" ujarnya. "Ah, Terima kasih" ucap Sakura kemudian menjilat es cream tersebut.

Hening.

"Sakura" panggil Gaara.

Sakura menoleh. "Iya" responnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Apa Sasuke tahu kau menyukainya?" tanya Gaara yang membuat Sakura berhenti menjilat es cream yang hampir lumer itu.

Perlahan Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Aku tidak mau merusak hubungannya dengan Ino" jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja? Dari pada kau seperti ini" saran Gaara.

"Aku sudah senang jika ia senang" ujar Sakura. Gaara hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Gaara. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku belum selesai bicara" tukas Gaara kesal. "Haha.. gomen" ujar Sakura.

"Dulu aku sempat menyukai seseorang. Ia satu sekolah dengan kita" ujar Gaara.

"Oh ya? siapa dia?" tanya Sakura. "Namanya Matsuri. Tapi ia sudah pindah karena tugas kantor orang tuanya. Ia pindah ke suna" jelas Gaara. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi, yang membuatku senang.. sebelum ia pergi, ia sempat bilang kalau dia menyukaiku" ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum menatap awan.

"Matsuri? Kalau tidak salah.. dia murid satu kelas denganmu kan? Sasuke pernah menceritakannya padaku. Dia itu anaknya pendiam ya?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk. "Yang membuatku tertarik adalah sifatnya yang dewasa, tangguh. Awalnya ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temanku. Aku terima karena menurutku ia orang yang pendiam. Tapi lama ia menemaniku di perpus dan.. dia sering bercerita padaku. Aku mulai tertarik padanya" jelas Gaara. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan sambil sesekali menjilat es creamnya.

"Ternyata ia menyukaiku juga. Tapi, waktu telah memisahkan kita" ujar Gaara menerawang awan yang cerah.

"Semoga kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" ujar Sakura menepuk pundak Gaara memberi semangat.

Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura terdiam dan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Gaara. Senyumnya pudar. "Entahlah, aku masih belum percaya aku menyukai sahabatku" ujar Sakura.

"Semoga kau bisa dengannya" ujar Gaara menepuk pundak Sakura. Sama seperti apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya.

"Kau mengikutiku" dengus Sakura sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Gaara hanya memelatkan lidahnya. "Iiiihh.. Gaara!" teriak Sakura kemudiam mengejar Gaara yang lari.

Disisi lain, sepasang mata onyx tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kesal dan tajam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan. Atau mungkin.. apa yang sebenarnya… Sakura bicarakan?"

"Es creamnya enak kau mau, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis di sampingnya. Sasuke menoleh dan langsung menjilat es cream kekasihnya.

"Iiihh, kenapa tidak bilang dulu? Tuh kan jadi blepetan" ujar kekasihnya—Ino—kemudian mengelap sisa es cream di bibir Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

**Beberapa hari kemudian… **

"Sakura, cepat! Nanti kkita tertinggal bus!" teriak Tenten yang sedari tadi menunggu Sakura.

"Sebantar! Buku tulisku belum ketemu!" teriak Sakura yang sedari mencari buku tulisnya di loker.

"Ah, ini dia. Tenten, tunggu aku!" teriaknya saat Tenten mulai beranjak pergi.

"Sudah ketemu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata saat Sakura menduduki bangku di sebelahnya. Sakura dan Hinata duduk di bangku sebelah kanan barisan ke 5 dari depan. Dibelakangnya terdapat Tenten dan Ino.

"Ya. Tadi terselip" jawab Sakura. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya untuk menaruh tasnya di loker atas.

"Apa semua sudah masuk" teriak seseorang dari depan. Sakura merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut. 'Suara itu.." segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu bus di depan. "Gaara?" gumamnya.

"Hinata, kita satu bis dengan kelas XI A ya?" tanya Sakura. "Iya, Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata dengan muka sedikit memerah. Sakura hanya tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah Sahabatnya itu.

Sakura POV

Haha.. Hinata, Hinata. Kau ini. Iya aku tahu, karena Naruto satu bus denganmu kan?

Aku satu bus dengan murid kelas XI A yang terkenal berisiknya itu. Apalagi Naruto. Huh.. pasti nanti seperti pasar deh.

Ehh.. tunggu! Dikelas XI A kan yang aku kenal ada Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Dan…. Sasuke?

Segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke seisi bus. Dan benar saja ada Sasuke di bangku sebelah kiri barisan ketiga dari belakang. Sedikit jauh dariku.

Berarti aku satu bus dengan Sasuke dan… Ino.

Huhh, ya sudahlah tak apa. Lagipula yang tahu aku menyukai Sasuke hanya Gaara.

"Satu bus dengan orang yang disukai, ya?" ucap seseorang di sampingku. Segera aku menoleh dan mendapati Gaara tengah tersenyum jahil.

"G-Gaara, kau ini" ucapku malu. Ku lihat ia hanya tertawa kecil dan menduduki bangku kedua di barisan kanan.

Aku kembali melirik Sasuke kemudian kembali duduk.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya terdiam memandang keluar jendela. Terkadang pula aku mendengarkan menggunakan handseat dari Hpku.

Terdengar suara gelak tawa dari bangku paling belakang. Tidak jarang aku mendengar suara Ino dan Sasuke yang tengah bercanda dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Terkadang pula terdengar Ino yang kesal karena di soraki yang lain.

Bagaimana tidak? Orang Ino duduk tepat di belakangku.

"Huufff" aku menghela hafas. Sedikit sepi karena tidak ada yang mengajak bicara. Aku mencoba menoleh ke tempat duduk Gaara. Tapi, dia sedang membaca buku. Sudahlah aku tak ingin mengganggunya.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita menyanyi?" ku dengar Naruto berteriak memberi saran. Semua murid menyetujui saran Naruto.

"Dan bagaimana kalau Sasuke yang memainkan gitarnya? Kau mau kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Aku dapat mendengar desahan pasrah darinya.

Ku lihat Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke belakang. Ah, tidak. Dia di tarik oleh Tenten sementara Hinata sendiri blushing tak karuan.

Aku tersenyum menyeringai mendengar semua temanku bernyanyi dengan kompak. Bahkan tak sedikit guru yang juga ikut bernyanyi. Tapi, aku lebih memilih diam mendengarkan mereka sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Sakura end POV

***MBFIML***

"Akhirnya sampai juga" ujar Ino. Kini mereka telah sampai di museum sejarah dan museum seni lukis.

"Baiklah, anak-anak kalian bisa berpencar untuk mengisi lembar kerja kalian masing-masing. Kumpul kembali disini saat jam makan siang. Setelah itu kalian diberi jam bebas" ujar Anko-sensei memberi pengarahan. Tanpa dihitung detik kemudian semua berhambur mencari jawaban dari lembar kerja mereka.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang menggandeng Ino agar tidak jauh darinya. Sakura tersenyum kecut kemudian kembali berjalan Santai.

Sakura hanya sendiri menelusuri barang sejarah. Terkadang ia menulis sesuatu di lembar kerjanya.

"Kau sendiri lagi?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gaara?" gumamnya. Gaara hanya menaikan kedua alisnya dengan isyarat agar pertanyaannya terjawab.

"Hhh… sudahlah, Gaara. Biarkan mereka bersama. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merusak kebersamaan mereka" jawab Sakura yang sedikit kesal.

"Ya sudah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku boleh menemanimu?" tanya Gaara. Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian mereka berjalan bersama.

"Gaara, apa kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Sakura pada sebuah patung yang menurutnya asing.

"Itu adalah fosil dari salah satu binatang di jaman purba dulu" jawab Gaara. "Apa kau tahu ia musnah karena apa?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Kalau tidak salah, musnahnya sama seperti Dinosaurus" jawab Gaara.

Hening.

Gaara heran kenapa Sakura diam. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Sakura tengah menjawab soal di lembar kerjanya.

"Sakura, kau curang. Jadi kau menanyakan itu karena ingin menjawab soal?" tanya Gaara yang sedikit sebal. Sakura menengadah dan memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih seraya mengacubgkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' pada Gaara.

"Dasar! Sudah, ayo jalan lagi" ujar Gaara. Dan mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

"Huhh, akhirnya selesai. Tapi, aku harus ke museum seni lukis lagi" ujar Sakura.

"Ya sudah, mumpung masih ada waktu sebelum makan siang. Kita ke museum seni lukis saja." Seru Gaara. Sakura mengangguk kemudian pergi menuju museum seni lukis yang terbilang dekat.

"Hooaaa! Bagus sekali!" teriak Sakura saat memasuki ruang koleksi lukis.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan lukisan-lukisan ini kan sangat terkenal di Jepang." Ujar Gaara. Sementara Sakura mulai menulis jawaban dari soal yang ada.

"Wah! Bagus sekali. Tapi, mana nama pembuatnya? Hanya ada tanggal pembuatannya. Gaara, apa kau tahu siapa pembuatnya?" tanya Sakura. Gaara segera menghampiri Sakura dan mengamati lukisan tersebut.

"Ini adalah karya Robert Jason dari Amerika" jawab Gaara. Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria.

* * *

"Wah, lukisannya bagus sekali!" kagum Ino saat melihat sebuah lukisan yang terpampang indah di dinding.

"Kau tau apa maknanya?" tanya seorang pemuda di samping Ino. Ino terkejut dan segera menoleh. Merasa tidak kenal Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenalkan, namaku Sai. Aku murid kelas XI C." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Ah, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Memang apa maknanya?" tanya Ino.

"Ini adalah kisah yang di alami sang pelukis sendiri. Van Depuelso. Saat berumur 17 tahun, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis kaya yang bernama Elizabeth Corus. Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Tapi, ia ditentang oleh orang tua gadis itu karena menurut mereka pemuda itu tak pantas untuk putri mereka" jelas Sai. Sementara Ino hanya mendengarkan.

"Saat 1 tahun menjalani hubungan secara sembunyi, pemuda itu mengetahui jika kekasihnya mengindap kanker otak. Saat-saat terakhir dimana gadisnya menjalani sisa hidupnya, gadis itu meminta Van menikahinya. Orang tua Eliza memberi restu untuk yang terakhir di hidup putri mereka. Saat Eliza mengucapkan janji suci, Tuhan mencabut nyawanya." Terang Sai panjang lebar. Ino menatap Sai kagum.

"Kau.." Ino menatap Sai tak percaya. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya. "Terlihat dari sisi lukisan tersebut" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

Ino membalas senyum Sai. Mereka saling bertatapan sampai…

"Ino, kau kemana saja? Waktunya makan siang" ujar Sasuke yang baru saja menghampiri Ino.

"Ah, M-Maaf Sasuke. Kalau begitu ayo.. aku sudah lapar" tukas Ino yang canggung seketika dan menarik Sasuke ke tempat yang di tentukan.

"Yamanaka… Ino" gumam Sai kemudian kembali menatap mata gadis yang terdapat di lukisan tersebut. Mata yang indah.

'Aquamarine' batinnya kemudian berjalan ke arah bus untuk makan siang.

"Ino.. dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Ah, dia Sai. Ia sangat pintar memahami makna lukisan" jawab Ino.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan segera memakan kotak bekalnya.

***MBFIML***

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Untuk mengisi jam bebas yang ada, bagaimana jika kita tanding basket?" usul Guy-sensei.

"SETUJU!" teriak para murid menyetujui. Dan segera berhambur ke lapangan basket yang telah di booking sebelumnya.

"Untuk pembukaan, kelas XI A melawan kelas XI C" ujar guru olahraga itu.

Para pemain pun berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Dari kelas XI A ada Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Kankurou. Sementara dari kelas XI C ada Sai, Shikamaru, Sasori, dan Pein.

Mereka segara menyiapkan ancang-ancang saat Guy-sensei menemgadahkan bola basket.

"Siap? Satu, dua, tiga!"

PRIIIITT

Dan permainan pun di mulai dengan Naruto yang merebut bola pertama kali. Para suporter bergemuruh di pinggir lapangan dengan teriakan masing-masing.

Sakura melihat Hinata yang sedari tadi blushing karena digoda oleh teman-temannya.

"Sasuke! Tangkap bolanya!" teriak Naruto dan melempar bola ke arah Sasuke.

HUP

Bola berhasil di tangkap dengan sempurna oleh Sasuke dan ia mulai mendribble ke arah ring lawan, tetapi kemudian di hadang oleh Sai.

"Gaara!" teriak Sasuke kemudian melempar bola ke arah Gaara. Gaara menangkapnya dengan cepat dan mendribble ke ring lawan tanpa ada yang menghalau dan…

MASUK

PRIIITT

"YEAHH! KAU HEBAT GAARA!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Gaara. Sementara orang yang di peluk berusaha untuk mengambil oksigen karena tak bisa bernafas.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat kedua temannya itu.

Permainan kembali berlanjut sampai akhirnya kelas XI A yang jadi pemenangnya.

"Hahaha.. selamat ya Gaara" ujar Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk sesekali menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kelas XI B melawan kelas XI D" ujar Guy- sensei.

Dan permainan pun dimulai.

***MBFIML***

Pertandingan kini menyisahkan dua finalis yaitu kelas XI A dan XI D.

"Baik, pemenang akan di tentukan oleh pertandingan terakhir. Kelas XI A melawan XI D" ucap Guy-sensei.

Para pemain pun memasuki lapangan dan mempersiapkan ancang-ancang.

"Siap? Mulai!"

PRIIITTT

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Bola berhasil di rebut oleh Gaara dan mendribblenya ke ring lawan.

"Sasuke!" ia mengoper bola ke arah Sasuke saat ada yang menghadangnya.

Sasuke mendribble bola. Mengambil kesempatan saat tidak ada yang menghalanginya. Tinggal 2 meter dari ring, Sasuke segera melempar bola dan..

PRIIITTT

Point pertama di cetak oleh Sasuke. Para murid yang lain hanya bersorak ramai. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum tulus.

Permainan kembali di mulai. Lawan berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Naruto.

"Ck, sial" decak Naruto kesal.

Sang lawan masih mendribble bola tapi detik kemudian di rebut dengan cepat oleh Gaara, tetapi dihalang oleh 2 orang lawan.

"kankurou!" teriak Gaaradan mengarahkan bola ke kankurou.

HUP

Sayangnya, gerakan Kankurou kurang tanggap dan cepat sehingga bole kembali di rebut. Lawan mendribblenya berlawanan arah. Dengan gerakan cepat dan..

PRIIITT

Tim lawan memasang satu point dan menyamakan kedudukan. Permainan dimulai kembali.

Permainan terus berlangsung hingga 2 menit di pertandingan terakhir dengan skor 25-25. Kelas XI D terus menyamakan kedudukan.

"Naruto tangkap!" Kankurou memberikan bola kepada Naruto. 'Ck, sial. Waktunya 1 menit lagi' batinnya saat melihat waktu yang di tunjukan.

Naruto terus mendribble. Lawan yang menghalangi terus ia hadang. Sampai akhirnya posisinya terjepit. Melihat Sasuke yang sedang tidak di jaga oleh siapa-siapa, langsung saja ia mengoper bola tersebut. Sasuke berhasil menangkap operan bola dari Naruto. Ia terus mendribble.

**5..**

'Akh, sial! Ayolah tinggal beberapa meter lagi' batin Sasuke. Tiap lawan ia lewati dengan gerakan yang dapat mengecoh lawan.

**4..**

**3..**

Saat hampir mendekati ring, Sasuke kembali di halangi oleh salah satu lawan. Ia sedikit kewalahan menghadapinya.

**2..**

Mendapatkan sebuah celah, Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia menyingkir mendribble satu kali dan melompat tinggi kemudian memutar tubuhnya.

**1..**

PRIIIIIIIIIITTT

Peluit panjang telah di bunyikan. Dan itu bertepatan dengan masuknya bola yang di masukan Sasuke. Saat papan skor menunjukan angka 26-25, para siswa bersorak ramai. Sasuke tersenyum sumringah dan banyak teman yang menyelamatkannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum senang dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Tatapannya sangat lembut saat menatap sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukainya. Ah, tidak. Mungkin sekarang ia tidak menyukainya lagi. Tapi… mencintainya.

"Kau hebat Sasuke" ujar Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Haha.. terima kasih," seru Sasuke sambil sedikit tertawa. Melihat tawa itu, Sakura semakin mengembangkan senyuman tulusnya. Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke untuk menyelamatinya. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara terdengar olehnya.

"Sasukeeee!" teriak Ino berlari menghampiri kekasihnya. Sasuke menoleh. Sakura hanya diam dengan expresi datar me,perhatikan mereka.

Tapi, expresinya berubah saat...

**CUPP**

…Sasuke dan Ino… **berciuman tepat di tengah lapangan**. Para siswa yang lain sangat heboh dan ramai melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

Sakura amat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Matanya melebar sempurna saat Sasuke membalas ciuman itu dengan mesra. Gaara yang tepat berada tidak jauh dengan Sasuke segera menglihkan pandangnnya untuk melihat Sakura.

Terlihat badan Sakura mulai bergetar seperti menahan tangis. Gaara dapat melihat mata Sakura yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening. Detik kemudian, gadis itu berbalik dan berlari cepat. Gaara kembali menoleh ke dua insan di sampingnya dan segera menyusul Sakura.

* * *

Sakura terus berlari tanpa ia ketahui kemana arahnya. Sampai ia berhenti di sebuah bukit dan hamparan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua lututnya. Air matanya terus merembes hingga membasahi rok yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menyukainya? Kenapa Ya Tuhan, KENAPA!" teriaknya dengan sesekali sesegukan.

"Sakura" panggil seseorang di belakang Sakura. Sakura segera menghapus air matanya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"G-Gaara?" ujanya. Gaara segera menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu" ujar Gaara. Sakura hanya terdiam menunduk. Satu tetes air mata kembali jatuh.

"Dan aku harap hatimu bisa jauh lebih tenang" lanjutnya.

"Gaara, kadang aku menyesal. Mengapa aku bisa menyukainya hingga akhirnya cintalah yang tumbuh. Sungguh, aku sangat… tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri yang bisa mencintai sahabat kecilnya sendiri" ujar Sakura yang kembali menangis.

Gaara menoleh menatap Sakura yang tertunduk. "Sakura, dengarkan aku. Kau tidak perlu menyesal. Hakmu untuk memiliki sebuah cinta. Dan kau tidak pernah salah" ujar Gaara.

"Kau tahu, setiap orang mempunyai cintanya masing-masing sejak ia di lahirkan ke dunia. Tapi, apa mereka tahu cintanya kelak siapa? Tidak, Sakura. Setiap orang di pertemukan oleh Tuhan dengan cintanya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda"

"…"

"Ada yang saat ia kecil, dewasa, telah berumur, atau bahkan saat baru lahir. Kita takkan pernah tahu. Dan mungkin sejak kecil kau tidak tahu bila Sasuke akan menjadi cintamu di masa kini. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali" seru Gaara.

"Tapi Gaara, aku menyukai orang yang salah. Aku telah merusak persahabatanku dengan Sasuke sejak kecil" ucap Sakura di selingi oleh sesegukan.

"Sakura, seperti yang telah aku bilang tadi. Setiap orang tidak tahu akan cintanya. Mungkin saja ia mencintai adik tirinya, mencintai sahabatnya, mencintai orang yang baru ia kenal dan sebagainya. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena Sasuke selalu bersamamu sejak kecil" tukas Gaara.

"Jika kau mencintainya, cintailah dia. Jangan kau perdulikan statusmu sebagai sahabatnya" lanjut Gaara. Tangis Sakura semakin pecah. Gaara yang tak tega langsung merangkulnya. Membiarkannya menangis di dadanya.

"Menagislah, jika itu dapat membuatmu lebih tenang" gumam Gaara. Sakura terus menangis tanpa henti.

'Sasuke, maaf aku telanjur mencintaimu' batin Sakura.

**TBC**

* * *

**gmana? gaje, bukan? tentu saja *pundung***

**sekali lagi, xita sudah berusaha agar bisa lebih baik di chapter ini, tetapi jika tidak berkenan xita terima kritik dan sarannya karena xita masih baru disini.**

**mohon **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuino / Gaasaku / Sasuino / Sasusaku **

**Warning : makin gaje, abal-abal, pokoknya yang baca bisa sweatdrop parah. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

***My Best Friend Is My Love***

**By : **Onyxita Haruno

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah lebih baik,?" tanya Gaara dengan Sakura yang masih di rangkulannya.

"Ya. Sedikit lebih baik. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke bus, karena sebentar lagi akan pulang," jawab Sakura yang masih di selingi sesegukan. Gaara melepaskan rangkulannya dan membiarkan Sakura untuk menghapus air matanya. Mereka segera bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi kembali ke bus. Saat mereka kembali suasana sudah hampir sepi karena sudah pada masuk ke dalam bus. Yang tertinggal hanya para guru yang sedang mengabsen murid yang belum kembali.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Kakashi-sensei saat melihat Gaara dan Sakura yang menghampirinya. "Tadi, kami sempat keliling sebentar dan.. sedikit tersesat" jawab Gaara ngasal. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah mengiyakan jawaban Gaara.

"Hhh.. lain kali jangan terlalu jauh bila ingin berkeliling. Ya sudah.. Masuk!" perintah Kakashi-sensei dengan isyarat agar mereka segera memasuki bus. Terdengar gaduhan para murid yang sedang tengah bercanda. Tapi, sebagian besar tengah bercanda bersama Sasuke dan Ino. Suara gelak tawa dan sorakan terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura saat salah satu dari mereka menanyakan adegan di lapangan tadi. Matanya kembali memerah yang jika ia lalai untuk segera menarik nafas maka cairan bening akan tumpah kembali. Namun, itu menyisakan mata yang sembab dan sedikit memerah. Yah.. kau tau kan menghilangkan tanda jika kita habis menangis itu sulit. Dan tanpa sengaja, Tenten melihat itu semua.

"Ya ampun, Sakura? Matamu sembab. Wajahmu kusut sekali. Kau sakit?" tanya Tenten dengan volume suara yang sedikit besar karena kaget. Namun, itu dapat mengundang mata satu bus untuk beralih menatap Sakura.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Tenten," jawab Sakura sedikit canggung karena seisi bus memperhatikannya. Termasuk Sasuke dan Ino.

"A-Apa.. kau habis m-menangis?" tanya Hinata. Sakura yang terkejut segera menggeleng sedikit lemah karena sebenarnya ia sedikit capek dan segera duduk di kursinya. Gaara yang khawatir langsung menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura segera menoleh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara" ujar Sakura seolah tahu apa maksud Gaara. Gaara sedikit tersenyum memberi semangat dan segera berjalan ke arah kursinya. Sakura kembali terdiam. "Mmm.. Hinata, apa boleh tukar tempat duduk?" tanya Sakura. "T-Tentu Saja" jawab Hinata dan segera berdiri. Sakura bepindah duduk tepat dekat jendela dan Hinata di pinggir.

"K-Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Sakura sedikit lemas. "Mungkin sedikit capek," jawab Sakura. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Dan selang beberapa menit, bus melaju. Membawa para murid kembali ke Konoha.

"Hinata, ayo ikut bernyanyi" ajak Naruto di tengah perjalanan. Saat ini mereka tengah bernyanyi. Sama seperti waktu berangkat. "T-Tapi.. Naruto-kun-" sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah menariknya untuk bergabung grup menyanyi di belakang. Sakura hanya terdiam memandang jalanan di balik kaca. Sedangkan yang lain, asik dengan acara mereka sendiri tanpa kenal lelah.

Iseng-iseng, Sakura melirik ke arah belakang. Terlihat Ino yang bersender pada bahu Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri memainkan gitar dengan lincahnya. Merasa di perhatikan, Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura sebentar kemudian kembali pada aktivitasnya. Sakura yang merasa di abaikan, mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali seperti semula. Ia mengambil handseat dari tasnya dan menyambungkannya ke Mp3 yang ia bawa dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang terdaftar sambil memandang ke luar kaca jendela.

Samar-samar terdengar suara tepukan tangan menandakan mereka selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut. "Baiklah, ada yang ingin meminta lagu?" tanya Naruto berteriak. "Bagaimana kalau Sahabat jadi Cinta? Aku sangat menyukai lagu itu" ujar Kiba dari arah depan. "Ya. kau benar! Aku juga menyukai lagu itu. Sasuke ayo mainkan!" perintah Naruto pada Sasuke. Yang di perintah hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Dan mulailah lagu yang di pinta kiba tersebut. Sementara Sakura mesih terdiam memandang hamparan pemandangan di luar kaca jendela dengan handseat terpasang di telinganya.

Menit-menit berlalu. Merasa bosan dengan lagu yang di dengarnya, Sakura mematikan mp3 nya dan melepas handseat dari telinganya.

…**Satu kata yang sulit terucap, hingga batinku tersiksa**

**Tuhan tolong aku jelaskanlah **

**Perasaanku berubah jadi cinta..**

Sakura POV

A-Apa ini? Kenapa lagunya seperti itu? Menyindir sekali. Haduh.. kenapa mereka menyanyikan lagu itu? Tidakkah mereka sadar lagu itu sangat menyakitkan untukku? Begitu sangat menyindirku. Ya Tuhan..

…**Tak bisa hatiku merapikan cinta, karna cinta tersirat bukan tersurat**

**Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak, mataku t'rus pancarkan sinarnya..**

K-Kenapa liriknya seperti itu? Aarrggg.. aku kesal sekali dengan lagu ini. Dengan segera aku bangkit dari dudukku kemudian ku tolehkan pandanganku ke arah segerombolan paduan suara di belakangku. Apa? S-Sasuke ikut menyanyikannya? Dan.. ia merasa santai? Ayolah, kumohon hentikan lagu itu. Haduh.. kenapa aku tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun? Aku merasa lidahku terkunci sehingga tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dengan perasaan yang mendebar-debar, aku kembali ke tenpat dudukku. Terdiam memandang keluar jendela dengan telinga fokus pada lagu tersebut.

…**Ku dapati diri makin tersesat saat kita bersama**

**Desah nafas yang tak bisa teruskan**

**Persahabatan berubah jadi cinta**

**Satu kata yang sulit terucap, hingga batinku tersiksa**

**Tuhan tolong aku jelaskanlah**

**Perasaanku berubah jadi cinta**

**Tak bisa hatiku merapikan cinta**

**Karna cinta tersirat bukan tersurat**

**Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak**

**Mataku trus pancarkan sinarnya**

**Apa yang kita kini tengah rasakan**

**Mengapakah kita coba persatukan**

**Mungkin cobaan untuk persahabatan**

**Atau mungkin semua takdir Tuhan..**

Sudah! Cukup! Hentikan nyanyian kalian. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Oh tidak.. air mataku! Kumohon jangan disini. Aku tidak ingin di lihat siapapun. A-Apa itu? Suara isakanku?. Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini. Aku tidak kuat. Hentikan lahu yang kalian nyanyikan. Kumohon! Hiks..

**Sakura end POV**

"Sakura, kau kenapa? kenapa menangis?" tanya Tenten yang terkejut saat melihat Sakura menangis. Sakura segera menghapus air matanya sebelum banyak yang mengetahui. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Tenten," jawab Sakura sambil berdehem agar suaranya tidak terdengar serak. "Kau yakin? Demi Tuhan, matamu sembab Sakura" ujar Tenten yang masih tidak percaya. "Sudahlah, Tenten. Aku hanya kelilipan serangga kecil tadi" jawab Sakura ngawur. Tenten yang masih belum yakin sepenuhnya kembali ke kursinya tepat di belakang Sakura.

"Kau kenapa lagi, huh?" tanya seseorang di samping Sakura. Sakura segera menoleh dan mendapati Gaara tengah menduduki kursi Hinata. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura. "Jangan bohong. Aku tahu tadi kau menangis" ujar Gaara menuntut. Dan mau tidak mau Sakura harus menceritakannya. "Lagu tadi.. sangat mengingatkan aku tentang perasaanku pada Sasuke. Aku.. Aku.. " Sakura menunduk sedih. Setitik air mata kembali menetes dari kedua Emeraldnya dan membasahi roknya. "Sudah, kau tak perlu menangis lagi. Kau tak ingin mereka melihatnya, 'kan?" ujar Gaara seraya menghapus air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura menengadah dan memandang Gaara. "Terima kasih banyak, Gaara" ujar Sakura. Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Ehm" deheman seseorang mengagetkan keduanya dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara. "S-Sasuke?" ujar Sakura terkejut melihat siapa pemuda yang berdehem tersebut. Sasuke memandang kedua orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak suka dan sinis. "Maaf, sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempatku" ujar Gaara yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kursinya. "kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menduduki kursi yang baru saja Gaara duduki. "A-Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura sedikit canggung. "Kau yakin? Lalu kenapa matamu merah dan sembab?" tanya Sasuke dengan menatap Sakura tajam. "Tadi, hanya kelilipan serangga. Dan itu sakit sekali, makanya mataku merah dan sembab" jawab Sakura mengasal. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menyender pada kursi. Tanpa sengaja, Sasuke melihat luka di lutut Sakura. "Lututmu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke segera bangkit dari senderannya dan menatap luka Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan melebarkan matanya. 'Ya Tuhan, aku lupa memperban lukaku' batinnya. "Sakura, lututmu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi karena merasa di abaikan. "I-Ini… cu-cuma- akh!" rintihnya saat Sasuke mencoba menyentuh lukanya. Sakura memegangi lututnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Sakura, jujur padaku. Lututmu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura tajam seolah menuntut jawaban dari Sakura. "L-Lututku… hanya luka sedikit kok, S-Sasuke. Nanti juga sembuh.. hehe," jawab Sakura cengengesan. "Luka sedikit bagaimana? Ini parah, Sakura. Dan aku yakin. Luka ini masih baru beberapa hari" ujar Sasuke. "Ahh.. sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Lagian nanti juga sembuh," ujar Sakura yang masih memegangi lututnya. "Tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Sasuke.

_DEG_

"T-Tentu saja tidak. Kau ini ada-ada saja" jawab Sakura menyengir lebar untuk mencairkan suasana. "Sudah, siapkan barang-barangmu sana. Sebentar lagi sampai" perintah Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke segera pergi. Sasuke hanya menatapnya kesal dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Huuff.. hampir saja" gumam Sakura.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai kembali ke sekolah pada petang hari. "Huaahh, capek sekali. Sesampai dirumah aku mau langsung tidur" ujar Ino sambil meregangkan tangan saat turun dari bus. "Ku antarkan kau pulang" ujar Sai yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. Ino menoleh. "Kau? Kau yang di museum seni lukis itu kan?" tanya Ino. Sai hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana? Mau ku antarkan pulang?" tanya Sai menawar. "Mmm.. boleh. Memang kau membawa motor?" tanya Ino lagi. Sai hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah capek" seru Ino. Sai menggandeng tangan Ino untuk mengikutinya ke arah parkiran. "Pakai ini" ujar Sai menyerahkan helm pada Ino. Ino pu menaiki motor Sai dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

* * *

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak pulang dengan Ino?" tanya Sakura. "Tadi.. saat turun dari bus aku di panggil oleh Anko-sensei, ketika aku kembali ia sudah tidak ada" jawab Sasuke. Mereka tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Sasuke tidak menggunakan motor karena tadi siang di ambil oleh kakanya, Itachi. Jadi mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria.

_NYUT_

'Oh tidak! Lukaku!' Sakura berhanti dari jalannya dan memegang lututnya sambil meringis. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Sasuke yang merasa Sakura tidak di sampingnya segera menoleh ke belakang. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Ah, eemm.. tidak. Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura sambil nyengir. 'Aduh, kenapa harus kambuh sekarang sih!' runtuk batinnya. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura yang berada di belakangnya. "Ada apa dengan lukamu?" tanya Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat luka di lutut Sakura. "Emm.. hanya sedikit bereaksi. Mungkin karena aku lupa memperbannya, jadi.. kena debu," jawab Sakura. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke arah bangku yang terdapat di sana dan mendudukan dirinya. "Coba ku lihat" ujar Sasuke seraya menyingkirkan tangan Sakura untuk melihat lukanya. Sasuke memperhatikan luka Sakura yang baru beberapa hari itu. Sasuke segera membuka kotak obatnya yang selalu ia bawa. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menuangkan Betadine ke selembar kapas. "Akh!" rintihnya saat Sasuke mengoleskan Betadine pada lukanya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan gulungan perban dan memasangnya ke arah luka Sakura. "Tahan sedikit. Ini akan sedikit sakit" ujar Sasuke dan mulai melilitkan perban tersebut hingga menutupi luka di lutut Sakura.

"Sudah" ucap Sasuke kemudian memasukan kembali peralatan obatnya. 'Seperti saat Gaara mengobati lukaku' batin Sakura sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memasukan kotak obatnya de dalam tas. Merasa di perhatikan Sasuke menoleh. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Sakura segera menggeleng cepat dan kembali memperhatikan lukanya yang kini telah di perban.

"Sakura. Jujur. Padaku. Kenapa lututmu bisa luka separah itu? Dan aku yakin.. luka. Itu. Belum. Lama." ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan dengan nada menuntut. Karena di paksa, mau tidak mau Sakura menceritakan semuanya.

"W-Waktu… kau pulang dengan Ino memakai motor, terpaksa aku pulang… sendiri. S-Saat di jalan.. aku.. bertemu dengan segerombolan preman jalanan. Dan.. saat salah satu dari mereka memegang pipiku.. aku.. meronta dan.. mereka menjatuhkanku dengan keras ke tanah. Tapi.. untung ada Gaara yang menolongku saat itu," jawab Sakura menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit hati-hati.

Terlihat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu" ujar Sasuke dengan nada menyesal. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kau kan harus mengantar Ino pulang saat itu" seru Sakura yang mengerti akan penyesalan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut namun manis ke arah Sakura. Hal itu justru membuat Sakura buru-buru menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

* * *

"Eh? Sai? Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Ino yang heran kenapa dirinya di bawa ke sebuah perbukitan. "Ada yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu" jawab Sai sambil menarik Ino menaiki perbukitan tersebut.

"S-Sai, i-ini… indah sekali" seru Ino saat sampai di puncak perbukitan dan di hadapannya terdapat hamparan kota dengan hiasan lampu malam. "Kita duduk disini" ujar Sai yang duduk dibawah sebuah pohon rindang dan kemudian diikuti oleh Ino.

Hening.

"Lihat!" ujar Sai seraya menunjuk ke langit yang terlihat luas itu. Ino segera mengikuti arah tunjuk Sai. Terlihat banyak bintang yang jatuh. Membuat suasana langit menjadi indah dengan taburan bintang jatuh. "Wahh.. indah sekali!" ujar Ino berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Ayo buat permohonan" ujar Sai. Dan mereka pun menutup mata dengan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan mereka.

2 menit..

"Sudah!" seru Ino dan membuka matanya kembali. Sai ikut membuka matanya dan kembali menengadah ke arah langit. "Indah sekali ya?" ujar Ino sambil terus-menerus memandang langit. "Ya, sangat indah" seru Sai sambil menoleh ke arah Ino di sampingnya begitu juga Ino. Onyx bertemu Aquamarine. Saling menatap dalam kedua bola mata di hadapan mereka. Perlahan Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Saat wajah mereka berjarak 5 cm, Sai menutup matanya begitu pun dengan Ino. Ino dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sai yang memburu.

4 cm..

3 cm..

Saat wajah Sai berjarak 2 cm dari wajanya, Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya kekanan sambil mendorong tubuh Sai pelan. Sai yang sadar segera membuka matanya dan menarik kembali tubuhnya seperti semula. "M-Maaf" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit menyesal. "Ya.. tidak apa-apa" gumam Ino. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan nafasnya memburu.

Hening.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Sudah hampir malam. Lagi pula kita harus istirahat, 'kan?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang ia usahaka setenang mungkin. Sai hanya mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari duduknya yang diikuti oleh Ino.

* * *

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita pulang. Sudah hampir malam" ujar Sasuke yang kemudian bangkit dan mulai berjalan. "Ah, i-iya," seru Sakura yang tersadar dan berusaha bangkit. "AKH!" teriaknya saat ia berusaha berdiri dan berjalan. Sasuke langsung berbalik dan melihat Sakura yang masih terduduk dan memegangi lututnya. Terlihat tetesan air dan terdengar isakan tangis dari Sakura. Sasuke segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan berjongkok membelakangi Sakura. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan? hiks.." tanya Sakura yang diselingi isak tangis. "Kakimu kan sakit, biar aku menggendongmu" jawab Sasuke. Sakura terkejut. Wajahnya kembali merona. "T-Ta-Tapi-"

"Sudah, ayo!" ujar Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Sakura mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan kedua kakinya di pegang oleh Sasuke. "Akh! S-Sasuke.. pelan-pelan" ujar Sakura meringis saat lukanya mengenai tangan Sasuke. "Maaf" ucap Sasuke dan mulai berjalan.

Hening.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam di balik punggung Sasuke dengan rona wajah yang tak hilang.

_DEG.. DEG.. DEG.. DEG.._

'Arrggg! Kenapa jantungku tak bisa di ajak kompromi sih? Ayolah biasa saja berdetaknya' batin Sakura.

"Emm.. soal tadi, aku minta maaf ya" ujar Sai dengan perasaan bersalah. Saat ini mereka telah sampai di rumah Ino. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa" tukas Ino sambil tersenyum. Sai pun ikut tersenyum. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu" ujar Sai seraya memakai helmnya. "Malam" gumamnya kemudian melajukan motornya. Ino hanya tersenyum memandang punggung Sai yang perlahan menjauh dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan jantung yang masih berdetak kencang. "Tadaima" ujarnya saat memasuki rumahnya. "Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ibu Ino dari ruang TV. Ino hanya mengangguk. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya, bu," ujarnya kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

_BLAMM_

Ia segera menutup pintunya dan membanting diri di atas kasurnya. Bayangan saat di perbukitan tadi masih terekam jelas dalam otaknya dan itu membuat wajahnya merona. "Sebaiknya aku membersihkan diri dulu, setelah itu baru tidur" ujarnya kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya.

"Sudah sampai, Sakura," ujar Sasuke.

"…"

"Sakura?" panggilnya.

"…"

Merasa di abaikan ia berusaha menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura tertidur dengan pulas di bahunya. Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau pasti kelelahan" gumamnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu rumah Sakura.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Iya sebentar," terdengar respon dari dalam rumah. Dan tak lama kemudian muncullah ibu Sakura dari balik pintu. "Ah, Sasuke.. kenapa, Sakura tertidur seperti itu?" tanya Ibu Sakura. "Sepertinya dia kecapekan" jawab Sasuke. "Oh, kalau begitu tolong bawakan ke kamarnya ya, Sasuke" ujar ibu Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian membawa Sakura ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Sasuke segera merebahkan Sakura ke ranjang tidurnya. "Saya mau langsung pulang saja, tante" ujar Sasuke. "Ah, iya, terima kasih ya, Sasuke" ujar ibu Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan pamit pulang ke rumahnya yang berada tepat di samping rumah Sakura.

***MBFIML***

"Nghh" gumam Sakura menggelayut di atas kasurnya. Berusaha menepis sinar matahari yang menyentuh wajahnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. "Eh?" Sakura terheran mengapa ia bisa berada di ranjangnya. "Bukannya tadi malam aku tertidur di.. err.. gendongan Sasuke? Kok bisa di sini?" tanyanya. "Tadi malam Sasuke yang membawamu pulang" ujar ibu Sakura yang kini berada di daun pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Sakura terkejut. 'Berarti dia yang membawaku kekamar?' batinnya. Wajahnya kembali merona. "Sudah cepat mandi.. nanti kau telat" ujar ibu Sakura kemudian berlalu ke arah dapur. Sakura segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya dan mulai bersih bersih.

"Pagi Sakura!" teriak Ino saat Sakura memasuki kelasnya. "Pagi Ino" ujar Sakura dan menempati kursinya. "Kenapa hari ini harus masuk sih? Aku masih capek tahu~" ujar Sakura yang menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. "Huh! Lagian hari inikan pulangnya cepat. Tidak ada pelajaran pula. Hanya sekedar masuk" desis Ino. "Hn" gumam Sakura yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di tumpukan tangannya.

"Pagi semua!" teriak Tenten yang baru saja datng bersama Hinata. "Ya, pagi~" gumam Sakura malas-malasan. "Kau kenapa? lemas sekali?" tanya Tenten. "Aku masih ngantuk" jawab Sakura. "Sudah dari pada ngantuk, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Lagipula hari ini kan tidak ada jam masuk" ajak Tenten. "Ide bagus. Ayo Sakura!" ujar Ino semangat sambil menarik Sakura segera bangkit dari ngantuknya.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku minum lemon tea saja" jawab Ino.

"A-Aku.. green tea" jawab Hinata.

"Aku sama dengan Hinata" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" ujar Tentenkemudian memesan minuman.

Hening.

"Hai, Hime!" teriak Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Hinata. Sementara ia sendiri blushing berat. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. "Hime?" gumam mereka bersamaan kemudian kembali menatap kedua makhluk di depannya. "Kenapa kau memanggilnya Hime, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menyengir lebar semenatar Hinata semakin blushing bak kepiting rebus. "Haha.. kalian belum tahu ya? mulai hari ini kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa. Ino dan Sakura melongo terkejut. "Itu.. benar, Hinata?" tanya Ino. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk malu-malu. "Uaahh… selamat ya, Hinata!" teriak keduanya menyerbu Hinata. "Hei! Hei! Pelan-pelan!" teriak Naruto karena di dorong oleh kedua sahabat kekasihnya.

"Hai, kalian sedang apa?" tanya seseorang. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah suara. "S-Sai?" ucap Ino terkejut. Sai hanya tersenyum manis yang berhasil membuat wajah Ino blushing. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino. "Memang kenapa? tidak boleh?" tanya Sai seraya mendudukan diri tepat di samping Ino. Entah mengapa setiap berada di dekat Sai, jantungnya selalu berdetak puluhan kali. Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

Sakura hanya bingung melihat kedua orang di depannya saling bertatapan. 'Ada apa dengan mereka?' batinnya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan Sai dan Ino dan berjalan menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Ehm" dehemnya sedikit keras sehingga kedua manusia yang sedari tadi bertatap mata mengalihkan pandangannya. "Eh? S-Sasuke? S-Sejak kapan kau berada di situ?" tanya Ino yang terkejut melihat kekasihnya sudah berada di sampingnya. "Sejak tadi" jawab Sasuke tajam. Ino hanya ber-oh-ria dan kembali duduk seperti semula. Sementara Sasuke mendudukan diri tepat di samping Ino. Jadi tepatnya Ino di apit oleh dua cowok.

"Minuman datang!" teriak Tenten yang membawa 4 minuman dengan nampah. "Terima kasih, Tenten" ucap mereka bersamaan dan mulai meminum minuman mereka.

"Sasuke, kau mau?" tanya Ino sambil menyodorkan sedotan ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke segera meminumnya. "Terima kasih" ujar Sasuke dingin. Ino hanya tersenyum. "Mmm.. Sai? Apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Ino pada Sai. "Ya, tentu saja" jawab Sai. "Apa kau menyukai bidang seni lukis?" tanya Ino. "Ya, sangat malah" jawab Sai. "Memang kenapa?" tanya Sai. "Tidak, hanya bertanya. Pantas saja saat di museum seni lukis kau yang paling mengerti dari semua makna lukisan yang terpajang" jawab Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, ya nanti siang. Kau mau tidak mengantarku ke toko lukisan? Besok adalah ulang tahun ibuku. Kali saja kau tau lukisan apa yang cocok sebagai kado untuk ibuku" ujar Ino. "Tentu saja. Lagi pula aku ingin mencari inspirasi untuk bahan lukisanku" seru Sai. "Kau bisa melukis?" tanya Ino. Sai mengangguk. "Wah.. hebat sakali! Berarti kau seniman dong?" tanya Ino. Sai kembali mengangguk dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ehm" Merasa terasingkan, Sasuke kembali berdehem dangan kedua alis mengkerut. "Kalian sudah akrab?" tanyanya dingin. "Ya, sangat malah" jawab Ino sementara Sai mengangguk menyetujui jawaban Ino. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi raut wajah tidak suka. Sakura yang melihat raut wajah itu hanya terdiam memperhatikan ketiga orang di depannya.

"Eh, Hime.. bagaimana kalau kita ke taman belakang? Disana banyak bunga lavender yang baru mekar, lho. Kau pasti suka" ujar Naruto pada kekasihnya karena merasa suasana sudah tidak nyaman lagi. Hinata hanya mengangguk malu dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi mulus nan putihnya. Naruto segera menarik Hinata dan berjalan ke arah taman belakang. "Daaa~ semua!" teriak Naruto pada teman-temannya yang masih berada di meja kantin.

"Oh ya, Sai, kau mau tidak mengajariku bagaimana cara melukis?" tanya Ino. Sai tersenyum. "Kalau kau berminat, aku mau mengajarimu" jawab Sai. "Yeaa! Terima kasih, Sai!" teriak Ino senang. Sasuke yang merasa kesal segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar. "Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino dengan santainya. "Kemana saja" jawab Sasuke tajam dan kembali berjalan.

"Sakura, ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura di sampingnya dengan berbisik. Sakura menaikan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin aku harus menemaninya. Mungkin saja ia mau bercerita" jawab Sakura kemudian bangkit dan pergi untuk mencari Sasuke yang telah menghilang dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sasuke mana ya?" gumamnya sambil terus mencari sesosok raven di pandangan matanya. "Apa dia di atap ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Aku coba deh" ujarnya kemudian berjalan menuju atap.

"Ah, itu dia" gumamnya sesampainya di atap dan melihat sahabatnya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi panjang disana dan memandang hamparan kota di pandangannya. "Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke kemudian mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke. "Hanya mencari ketenangan" jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Hening.

"Err.. Sasuke, kenapa.. kau meninggalkan kantin?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. "Aku tidak suka dengan pemandangan disana. Menyakitkan" jawabnya dengan nada yang dingin. "Mmm.. apa karena Ino akrab dengan.. Sai?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang masih hati-hati.

"…"

Merasa pertanyaannya diabaikan Sakura berusaha rileks dan mencoba kembali bertanya. "Apa kau cemburu?" tanyanya dengan nada teramat hati-hati. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tajam emerald Sakura. "Sangat" jawabnya kemudian kembali memandang ke depan. Sakura yang sedikit terhenyak saat Sasuke menatap matanya tajam kembali menghirup nafas dan membuangkannya perlahan namun panjang. "Kalau kau mau, cerita saja padaku. Aku kan sahabatmu" ujar Sakura berusaha tenang.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Menutup kedua matanya. "Kau tahu? Aku menyukai Ino?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya. "Ya" jawab Sakura. "Dan kau tahu kan aku ini kekasihnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Aa" jawab sakura. "Apa kau bisa merasakan bagaimana jika orang yang kau sukai akrab dengan orang lain? Apa lagi orang yang kau sukai adalah, kekasihmu" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang masih tertutup. 'Ya, Sasuke. Aku bisa merasakannya. Bahkan merasakan lebih dari apa yang kau tanya'

"Tidak" jawab Sakura yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya. "Sakit. Sakit, Sakura. Aku memang tidak pernah melarang ia berteman dengan siapapun. Tapi.. aku merasa maksud mereka bukan berteman akrab" ujar Sasuke yang mulai membuka matanya. "Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu saat kekasih kita saling bertatapan dengan pria lain?" tanya Sasuke. 'Ya, Sasuke. Bahkan aku merasakan lebih dari apa yang kau lihat. Melihat orang yang kita cintai berciuman tepat di hadapnnya'

"Tidak," jawab Sakura lagi-lagi berbeda dengan kata hatinya. Ia menunduk. Menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Berusaha agar ia tidak menangis di saat yang tidak diharuskan.

"Sakit, Sakura. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Kau tahu? sekarang Ino lebih akrab dengan Sai di bandingkan aku, kekasihnya,"

"…"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengannya. Apa dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?" tanya Sasuke pada diri sendiri.

Sakura yang kini bisa mengontrol emosinya menengadah. "Aku yakin, Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia tidak seperti itu. Kau jangan terikat oleh emosi. Semua ini wajar" ujar Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke. Berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. "Ya" respon Sakura. "Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke. Sakura heran dengan ucapan terima kasih Sakura. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk?" tanyanya. "Karena kau telah menjadi sahabatku sejak kecil" jawab Sasuke. Sakura terhenyak sedih. Namun ia segera menyamarkannya dengan senyum serta anggukan. "Sama-sama, Sasuke" ujar Sakura. "Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan isi hatiku" ujar Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

Saat sosok Sasuke sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Sakura menunduk sedih. Ia merasa sangat egois karena telah mencintai Sasuke. Karena Sampai kapanpun, Sasuke selalu menganggapnya sahabat. Tidak lebih. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu jika ia tidak mengetahui perasaan Sakura sebenarnya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Anko-sensei yang akan membagikan lembar jawaban saat study tour kemarin. Sakura manarik nafas dalan dan menghembuskannya perlahan kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

"Sakura, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Tenten. "Tadi, aku ke atap sebentar menemani Sasuke" jawab Sakura. "Bagaimana? Apa dia cerita sesuatu padamu?" tanya Tenten. "Ya.. dia bilang, dia cemburu dengan keakraban Ino dan Sai" jawab Sakura. Tenten hanya ber-oh saja. 'Apa aku cerita pada Gaara ya?' batinnya. Detik kemudian ia mengeluarkan Hp dari tasnya dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Gaara.

'**Gaara, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Kita ketemu ditaman'**

Setelah selesai, ia kemudian menekan tombol send dan pesan itu pun terkirim ke tujuannya. Selang beberapa menit, Sakura meresakan Hpnya bergetar. Segera ia membuka balasan dari Gaara.

'**Oke. Siap bos! :)' **

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat balasan dari Gaara dan segera memasukan kembali Hpnya ke dalam tas.

"Hai sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Gaara yang baru saja datang di taman. "Tidak, kira-kira 5 menit" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Itu sama saja" ujar Gaara kemudian mendudukan diri di samping Sakura. "Memang kau mau cerita apa?" tanya Gaara. Sakura terdiam kemudian menunduk sedih. Gaara yang mengerti hanya tersenyum maklum. "Tentang Sasuke? sudah ceritakan saja" ujar Gaara. Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan agar ia bisa lebih tenang. "Sepertinya.. Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Ino" ujar Sakura dengan nada sedih. Gaara yang tidak mengerti mengkerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Tadi saat di kantin, Ino dan Sai terlihat akrab dan.. itu membuat Sasuke kesal dan pergi ke atap. Aku segera menyusulnya dan menyuruhnya menceritakan isi hatinya padaku. Dia bilang…" Sakura menundukan kepalanya kembali.

"Dia cemburu" ujarnya dengan isakan tangis yang mulai terdengar. "Itu berarti Sasuke memang menyukai Ino" lanjut Sakura diikuti oleh isak tangisnya. Gaara hanya mengeluk punggungnya berniat menenangkannya. "Dan kau tahu, apa yang di bilang padaku?" tanya Sakura. Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan Sakura karena menurutnya pertanyaan itu memang tidak untuk di jawab.

"Dia bilang terima kasih karena aku telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil, hiks.. Aku merasa sangat egois saat itu, Gaara..hiks," ujar Sakura dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan ke pangkuannya. Gaara masih mengelus punggung Sakura. Membiarkannya mengeluarkan isi hatinya. "Dia telah mempercayaiku sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil, hiks.. dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu. Aku merasa sangat egois karena telah merusak kepercayaannya hanya karena perasaanku yang entah kenapa harus ada, hiks. Walaupun ia tidak mengetahui tentang perasaanku, tapi aku merasa telah mengecewakannya, hiks. Aku benci pada diriku, Gaara, hiks." Ujar Sakura panjang kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis.

Gaara yang iba langsung menarik Sakura ke pelukannya membiarkannya menangis di pelukannya. "Kau jangan merasa egois, Sakura. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu, kita tidak tahu siapa cinta kita. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang. Tapi kau jangan menyesali dan membenci dirimu seperti ini. Cinta adalah anugerah dari Tuhan, Sakura" ucap Gaara. "Hiks, hiks.. Huhuhuhuhu" Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya saat suara tangis Sakura pecah. Namun, tidak dapat di pungkiri jika ia juga sedih akan keadaan Sakura. Bahkan raut wajahnya pun berkerut sedih.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan yang amat tidak suka. Seseorang dengan rambut emonya berdiri memperhatikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Urat-urat kesal bermunculan di lekukan wajah tampannya.

"Sakura" gumamnya dengan geram dan kesal dan segera bebalik menaiki motornya dan pergi.

**TBC**

* * *

**gimana? bukankah semakin gaje? *pundung di bawah bantal***

**kemungkinan fic ini akan selesai pada chpter 6..**

**Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku : **haha.. iya nih ksian sakunya nangis trus.. xita jg sneng pas bkin gaasakunya.. biarin sasu ngrasa th gmna skitnya saku.. iya nih alurnya rada kcepetan.. *nangis gaje* ahaha mksh.. review lg ya!

**Maya : ** mksh.. aduh xita jdi malu *plak* review lg ya.. XD

**Rizuka Hanayuuki : **mm.. mugkin di chpter dpan akan di bhas tntang perasaan sasu ke saku.. ttp ikutin alur nan gaje ini ya.. review lg!

**Hikari Asuna-Chan : **suka pair NaruHina ya? ini sudh xita tmbhin Naruhinanya.. tpi maaf klo msh sedikit krena mreka cma pengisi pair lain aja.. review lg..

**UchiHaruno SasuSaku : **Aaaaa~ #plak# mksh krena Nee-chan udh mau mereview fic gaje xita.. sama xita g ngenes bkinnya.. #hiks# oke! gmna apa di chpter ini sasusaku nya sdh pas? review lg ya nee-chan!

**uchiha vio-chan : **Ya ampun cinta segi berapa itu ya? haha.. tpi di chpter akhir piringnya gk ngacak gtu kok.. hehe ikutin terus ya.. tau th sasu geblek bngt! msa mslah kya gtu gk tau sih #dichidori#

**threedeathangel : **ini udh update.. review lg ya.. mungkin gaasaku dan sasusaku di chpter ini seimbang.. hehe

**CherryBlossom Sasuke : **waduhh.. pake ganjalan? pke plester aja biar melek #digaplok Sasu FC# tpi chpter ini adalh chpter ksukaan xita.. haha.. krna ada sasusakunya so sweatttt.. review lg ya..

**Harun0nyi : **haha.. ksian ya sakunya.. #hiks# ~lha, yg bkin siapa?*plak* mungkin akan slesai di chpter 6.. jdi chpter slanjutnya adalh chpter ending.. ikutin terus ya..

**rierye : **Mm.. pair ending msh di rahasiakan *nampang muka sok misterius* #plak# ikutin terus ceritanya ya..

**me : **oke ini xita sudh update.. ikutin terus ya.. review lg!

**4ntk4-ch4n : **ya.. ceritanya memang rumit.. ckckckc haha.. review lg ya.. XD

**Chindra : **hadu.. hbt ya saku bsa sbr menjalani smuanya.. hehe.. mksh fic gaje xita udh dblang bgus.. review lg ya

**blue sakuchan : **Mm.. sasu cmburunya dkit krena akan ada kjutan di chpter tersakhir. mau tahu? okis saja sndiri! #ditendang# ikutin terus ya..

**Cahya Taro Misaki : **ini xita udh update.. review lg ya..

**satulisin12 : **Mm miss typo apa ya? #plak# mklum sya author bru.. hehe XD iya nihh alurnya kcepetan.. tpi smoga chpter ini tidak.. yosh.. review lg ya..

**Winterblossom Concrit Team : **Aaahhh.. terima kasih sudah mau mereview lg #balas melambai# terima kasih atas sarannya.. smga di chptr ini xita bsa lbh baik.. haduuhh jgn nangis cup, cup #nyodorin keset, digaplok ke pelukan sasu# reviwe lg yaa...

**yosh.. terima kasih msukannya.. xita tnggu reviewnya lg dari pra reader maupun pra senpai..**

**mohon**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Chapter 6

Langit telah menampakan kelamnya. Sang rembulan dan hamparan bintang mengisi kekosongan langit malam dengan berbagai bentuk rasinya. Para serangga malam bersuara untuk mengisi kesunyian pada malam yang cerah tersebut.

Seorang gadis manis tengah menopang dagu pada kusen jendela kamarnya sambil menengadah untuk menyaksikan kerlipan bintang di hamparan langit. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya berkibar diterpa angin malam yang dingin namun menyejukan.

"Andai aku seperti bintang. Yang selalu setia bersahabat dengan bulan. Selalu bersama di setiap malamnya," gumamnya yang masih enggan untuk mengalihkan Emeraldnya dari hamparan bintang. Sakura—gadis tersebut—menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mencoba menepis semua hal yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk. Angin malamnya terlalu dingin," ujarnya kemudian menutup kaca jendela kamarnya perlahan. Ia hampiri kursi belajarnya, mendudukan diri dan menyenderkan punggungnya diiringi helaan nafas. Biasanya jam segini gadis itu mengerjakan tugas sekolah ataupun menghafal karena besok ulangan. Namun, kini ia merasa tidak mempunyai aktivitas sama sekali. Bosan. Ia lirik jam yang bertengger pada dinding kamarnya.

**19.35**

"Hhh.. mungkin membaca buku bisa sedikit mengurangi kebosananku," gumamnya kemudian meraih sembarang buku dari rak bukunya dan mulai membacanya.

Diseberang kamarnya, tepatnya kamar sahabatnya, seorang pemuda terus menggeram kesal. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakkan. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu membuat hatinya panas dan benar-benar kesal.

_Flashback_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hmm.. Ino sedang sibuk tidak ya?" tanyanya sendiri. "Aku coba telepon saja," lanjutnya kemudian meraih Handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya dan mulai menghubungi kekasihnya tersebut. Tak lama terdengar suara sapaan dari seberang.

"_Iya, Sasuke, ada apa?" _

"Kau sedang sibuk tidak?"

"_Memang kenapa?"_

"Aku sedang bosan. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau mau?"

"_Err.. maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa,"_

"Tidak bisa? Kenapa?"

"_Aku… sedang berada di toko lukisan bersama… Sai. Aku sudah janji mau menemaninya,"_

Sasuke terkejut. Ino, kekasihnya, sedang menemani cowok lain tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

"Kau… sedang bersama dengannya?"

"_iya. Maaf ya, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu," _

"Kenapa kau tidak izin dulu denganku?" tanya Sasuke mulai geram.

"_Memang setiap aku mau pergi dengan orang lain aku harus minta izin dulu denganmu?"_

"Aku ini kekasihmu,"

"_Bukan berarti kau manajerku kan, yang harus tahu kemana aku pergi dan dengan siapa aku pergi? Kau ini kenapa sih?"_

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya. Mengerti!" bentak Sasuke.

"_Aku dan dia hanya berteman, Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih? Aku tidak suka kau atur!" _Ujar Ino sedikit membentak dengan penekanan pada kalimat 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Kau. Itu. Kekasihku. Dan aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengannya!"

"_Sasuke, aku sudah bilang. Aku dan dia hanya berteman!"_

"Tapi kau akrab kan dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan kau bermain di belakangku?"

"_Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu sih? aku tidak suka kau tuduh seperti itu!" _Bentak Ino.

"Tapi itu benar kan? Sudahlah kau mengaku saja. Aku dapat melihat dari keakrabanmu dengannya,"

"_Kau itu kenapa sih? Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan kalau kau tidak mempunyai bukti!"_

"Sudahlah, aku capek berdebat denganmu. Nikmati saja acaramu dengannya. Aku tidak akan mengganggu,"

"_Aku benci denganmu! Kita putus!"_

"Oke! Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa lebih bebas mendekati dia?"

"_Arrgghh!" _

Setelah pertengkaran yang cukup panjang dan menguras segala emosi, Ino dengan lantangnya mengucapkan putus pada Sasuke dan segera mematikan Hpnya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang sudah terbakar amarah karena kedekatan Ino dengan Sai.

_End flashback_

"Arrggh!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayamnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan agar suasana hatinya bisa lebih tenang. Ia hampiri jendela kamarnya, membuka kacanya, mengambil beberapa kerikil dan melemparkannya ke arah kaca jendela kamar Sakura.

_PLUK_

Sakura yang mulai serius membaca terkejut saat kaca jendelanya terketuk. Ia tutup buku yang baru ia baca dan bangkit menghampiri jendelanya. "Sasuke?"

"Sakura, kau sedang sibuk tidak?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak,"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya disini," ujar Sasuke. Sakura nampak sedang berfikir. "Bagaimana kalau ke taman belakang saja? Lagipula dari sana kita bisa melihat langit secara luas" usul Sakura. "Ide bagus," tukas Sasuke kemudian langsung menutup kembali kaca jendelanya. Sakura merenggut kesal kemudian melakukan sama apa yang barusan Sasuke lakukan.

"Bu, aku keluar sebentar ya," pamit Sakura. Selang beberapa detik balasan terdengar dari arah dapur. "Iya, tapi pulangnya jangan terlalu malam!". Sakura mengambil jaket dan keluar untuk menemui Sasuke di taman belakang yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka.

***MBFIML***

Di sebuah taman indah dengan sungai kecil yang mengalir juga suara gemericik airnya. Dari taman tersebut kita dapat melihat langit yang cerah dengan luasnya dan bulan sebagai penerang taman tersebut. Sunyi. Ya. Sunyi menyelimuti kedua remaja yang tengah duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Tapi nampaknya, sesuatu telah membuat kesunyian itu lenyap.

"Apa? Kau putus dngan Ino?" teriak Sakura terkejut atas penuturan sahabatnya barusan. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya Sasuke dan Ino telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Ya, aku dan dia sudah putus," ujar Sasuke datar sambil menerawang langit. Sakura yang masih belum luput dari keterkejutannya kembali bertanya. "Memang kenapa? kenapa bisa putus? Apa yang menyebabkan kalian mengakhiri semuanya?" tanya Sakura beruntun. Terdengar Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas dan mulai menjawab. "Ku rasa ia sudah memiliki cowok lain di hatinya selai aku," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang masih terbilang datar. "Cowok? Siapa?" tanya Sakura heran. "Sai," jawab Sasuke. Sakura nampak berusaha mengingat nama cowok tersebut. "Oohh, cowok yang waktu itu buat kau cemburu di kantin sekolah?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan sesekali ia meneguk minuman kalengnya yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Sakura menghela nafas sejenak kemudian menepuk punggung sahabatnya. Barusaha memberi semangat. "Menurutku, kau itu sedang terbakar emosi makanya dengan mudahnya kau menuduh Ino yang tidak-tidak," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, Sakura. Aku yakin mereka itu sudah sangat akrab dan-"

"Kau tidak boleh berfikir negatif seperti itu, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau cemburu dan kesal jika Ino dekat juga akrab dengan Sai. Tapi, bukan berarti kau langsung menuduhnya seperti itu," potong Sakura. Sasuke terdiam memikirkan perkataan Sakura. "Kau itu terlalu sensitif. Tidak seharusnya kau menuduhnya seperti itu," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh. Menatap wajah cerah sahabatnya. "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlewat Innocent itu. "Tentu saja kau harus minta maaf padanya. Dan bilang kalau kau tadi sedang terbakar emosi dan langsung menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak," jawab Sakura yang diiringi senyuman dukungan. Sasuke menunduk memperhatikan rumput yang ada di bawahnya. "Bagaimana kalau… ia tidak memaafkanku? Jujur. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayanginya," ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedih. Mendengar itu, Sakura tersenyum maklum namun sedikit miris. "Aku yakin, dia bisa memakluminya. Dia itu sudah dewasa," ujar Sakura. "Kejar dia sebelum kau menyesal," lanjutnya. Sasuke menengadah menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat wajah Sakura blushing tak karuan. Segera ia alihkan pandangannya dengan jantung yang bedegup kencang.

Hening.

"Hei, lihat! Bintang jatuh!" ujar Sasuke sedikit berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. Sontak Sakura mengikuti arah tunjukan Sasuke. "Ayo buat permohonan," ujar Sakura kemudian menutup matanya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya begitu pula Sasuke.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

"Selesai!" ucap Sakura setelah 3 menit membuat permohonan. Sasuke ikut membuka matanya dan kembali menatap langit.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Menunggu?" tanyanya. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. " Menunggu kau untuk cerita," ujarnya. Sakura semakin bingung dengan maksud Sasuke. "Aku? Cerita?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku ingin mendengr cerita yang selama ini kau ceritakan pada Gaara," tukas Sasuke. Sakura terkejut. Kedua matanya melebar dengan sempurna. "Aa…" gumamnya gugup. Ia lirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggunya bercerita. 'Duh! Bagaimana ini?' batinnya. "Err.. m-maaf Sasuke, a-ano.. aku.. tidak bisa menceritakannya.. padamu," ujar Sakura gugup seraya mengulun-ulun ujung jaketnya. Alis Sasuke mengkerut. "Kenapa?"

Sakura semakin bingung harus menjawab apa. "Emm.. ya.. aku tidak bisa," jawab Sakura seadanya. "Ya tidak bisa kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai emosi. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. "Aku.. memang tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu, Sasuke. Karena ini.. masalah yang seharusnya tidak kau ketahui," jawab Sakura. Wajah Sasuke berkerut tidak suka dengan jawaban Sakura. "Aku ini kan sahabatmu, kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu tentang masalahmu?" ujar tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan terdengar tidak suka. Sakura semakin terpojok oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sasuke. "T-Tapi-"

"Ohh, jadi maksudmu hanya Gaara yang boleh mengetahui masalahmu? Sementara aku? Sahabatmu? Tidak boleh mengetahuinya? Gitu?" potong Sasuke dengan sedikit membentak. Sakura melebarkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat. "Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku, tapi-"

"Apa? Tapi apa? Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka kau akrab dengan Gaara, mengerti!" ujar Sasuke membentak. Kini giliran alis Sakura yang mengkerut tidak suka. "Memang kenapa? dia temanku. Dan aku senang berteman dengannya. Apa maksudmu melarangku?" tukas Sakura yang kini nada suaranya meninggi. Terdengar Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Kau mau tahu kenapa? kalau kau akrab dengannya itu berarti kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, Sakura!" bentak Sasuke. Di bentak seperti itu membuat Sakura tertunduk. Tidak berani menatap sang onyx yang penuh amarah dan memilih diam dengan mata yang mulai di penuhi kristal bening.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku tidak suka jika melihatmu akrab dengannya karena aku merasa kau lupakan!"

"…"

"Dan itu terbukti saat aku meminta kau bercerita tentang masalahmu dan kau tidak mau meceritakannya!"

"…"

"Dan ternyata… kau malah menceritakannya pada Gaara! Kenapa kau tega mengkhianatiku sebagai sahabatmu sejak kecil, Sakura!"

"…" Bibir Sakura mulai bergetar dan kristal bening yang sedari tadi ia bendung tumpah dengan derasnya.

"Jadi kau sekarang berfikir bahwa aku adalah sahabat yang buruk? Tidak bisa di andalkan? Dan kau memilih Gaara sebagai sahabat barumu? Tega sekali kau!"

"…" Sakura mencengram ujung jaketnya erat. Berusaha agar tubuhnya tidak bergetar dan isakannya tidak terdengar.

"Jadi menurutmu, Gaara itu baik? Bisa di andalkan? Bisa di percaya jika kau bercerita padanya? Dan-"

"CUKUP SASUKE!" teriak Sakura mulai menengadah. Terlihat Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati Sakura yang tengah menangis.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang selama ini aku ceritakan pada Gaara? Hah? Kau mau tahu?" ujar Sakura di selingi isakannya. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura yang menangis di hadapannya. "Yang selama ini aku pendam dan hanya Gaara yang mengetahui semuanya. Dan yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan padamu. Itu masalah berat untuku!" ujar Sakura dengan suara yang meninggi.

"…"

"Aku sengaja tidak menceritakannya padamu. Dan kalau kau tahu.. aku yakin kau akan membenciku karena telah merusak persahabatan kita. Kau mau tahu karena apa?"

"…"

"Itu karena AKU MENCINTAIMU, SASUKE!" teriak Sakura. Detik kemudian matanya kembali melebar dan dengan cepat ia tutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena keceplosan.

"Sakura, barusan kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tetap terdiam. Masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk menghapnya dan mencengram kedua bahu Sakura. "Jujur padaku. Apa yang kau katakan barusan itu benar?" tanyanya sakali lagi dengan tatapan yang tajam. Sakura kembali menunduk dan detik selanjutnya ia tepis tangan Sasuke yang berada di kedua bahunya kemudian berlari kencang. Tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang terus memanggilnya.

Ia terus berlari dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipi ranumnya. Saat sampai di rumah ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Tidak memperdulikan ibunya yang menanyakan 'kenapa' padanya. Ia kunci pintu kamarnya dan membanting diri di ranjangnya menangis tanpa henti hingga ia tertidur.

***MBFIML***

Hari ini Sakura sangat tidak ingin masuk sekolah, walaupun kini tubuhnya telah si balut oleh seragam sekolahnya. Ia memperhatikan dirinya pada cermin. Mata sedikit membengkak dan wajahnya pun terlihat kusut. Ini adalah akibat dari tangisannya tadi malam yang tak kunjung henti. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghelakannya perlahan. Ia harus terlihat biasa dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, ia belum siap bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Ia merasa takut jika Sasuke membencinya atas pengakuan yang sebenarnya keceplosannya tadi malam. Ia lirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukan sekitar pukul setengah tujuh. Sekolah akan masuk 15 menit lagi. Dan berhubung ibunya pun telah meneriakinya sedari tadi, maka dengan terpaksa ia harus berangkat kesekolahnya.

_Sakura POV_

Hhh~! Hari ini aku malas sekali untuk masuk ke sekolah. Terutama aku belum siap bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sejak pengakuanku tadi malam, aku tidak berani bertemu dengannya dan dapat di pastikan kalau dia pasti marah dan kecewa padaku.

Aku mulai memakai sepatu di teras depan rumahku. "Bu, aku berangkat ya," ujarku saat kedua sepatuku telah terikat rapi. Saat membuka gerbang rumah, aku melihat Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya dan siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Jantungku seketika berdegup kencang saat ia menoleh padaku dan dengan cepat aku langsung berlari. Entah perasaanku atau bukan, tapi sekilas aku melihat Sasuke berusaha menghampiriku, tetapi aku langsung berlari kencang meninggalkannya.

Aku terus berlari walaupun aku tahu bahwa jarak aku dan dia sudah cukup jauh. Biarlah! Toh sebentar lagi akupun sampai di sekolahku. Tak dapat di sanggah saat samapi di sekolahku, nafasku terengah-engah saking cepatnya aku berlari. Aku pun tidak peduli dengan seragamku yang mungkin kembali berantakan akibat lariku tadi ditambah dengan tatapan aneh dari para murid lain.

"Ya Tuhan! Sakura? Kau kenapa? kenapa seragam dan rambutmu acak-acakan? Nafasmu juga ngos-ngosan?" tanya Tenten beruntun melihat penampilanku yang semerawut akibat lari maratonku tadi pagi dan kini aku lebih mirip seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, aku langsung menariknya ke toilet agar aku bisa membetulkan bajuku. Dan sialnya, toilet cewek itu harus melewati kelas XI A. Ya Tuhan.. semoga saja Sasuke belum datang. Perlahan aku berjalan melewati kelas yang membuatku bergidik merinding, ah! Bukan! Maksudku yang membuatku sedikit takut akan sosok Sasuke. Saat tepat di depan kelasnya, aku sedikit melirik ke dalam melalui ekor mataku. Dan saat itu juga aku bernafas lega karena ia belum datang. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan pula aku menahan nafas ketika…

"Ohayou, Sasuke,"

…Tenten menyapanya yang baru datang. Baiklah, mungkin kali ini do'aku tidak di kabulkan. Aku sempat meliriknya sebentar saat ia berjalan mendekati aku dan Tenten. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku langsung menarik Tenten untuk berlari kencang. Aku dapat mendengar Tenten yang sedari tadi protes karena aku menariknya. Haduuh! Apa hari ini aku izin saja ya? sumpah aku tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke dulu. Saking kencangnya aku berlari dan pikiranku melayang tak tentu, aku menabrak seseorang di depanku.

"Kyaaa!"

_BRUUK_

"Aww" dapat ku pastikan jika dia, bukan, kita bertiga jatuh secara beruntun karena aku menabraknya sangat kencang dan diikuti Tenten yang sedari tadi aku tarik tanpa ampun. Maka jatuhlah kita bertiga dengan matengnya membentur lantai. "S-Sakura-chan?" Suara lemah nan lembut itu langsung membuatku yakin jika orang yang aku tabrak adalah. "Hinata?".

"Sakura! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Dari tadi aku sudah meneriakimu agar tidak berlari di lorong sekolah karena banyak murid yang berlalu lalang! Sakiiit tahu!" omel Tenten sambil sesekali menyikut langanku dengan kesal sementara ku lihat Hinata tengah memebulkan dasinya yang sedikit barantakan. "M-Maaf ya, Hinata. Aku tidak melihat jalan" ucapku meminta maaf. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan. Memang kenapa kau berlari di lorong pagi-pagi?" tanya Hinata seraya membatuku untuk berdiri. Aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil menyingkirkan debu yang menempel pada rokku. "Iya, kau itu kenapa sih, Sakura? Dan.. kenapa saat aku menyapa Sasuke tadi kau langsung berlari? Kau sedang marahan dengannya?" tanya Tenten sambil membersihkan roknya. Mataku melebar dalam tundukku.

"_Itu karena AKU MENCINTAIMU, SASUKE!"_

Perkataanku saat tadi malam masih terekam jelas di otakku. Kurasakan mataku memanas dan pandanganku mulai rabun karena air mataku. Dan saat itu juga aku menutup wajahku yang tertunduk dengan kedua telapak tanganku dan mulai terisak. "S-Sakura, kau kenapa?" kudengar suara Tenten yang terdengar terkejut. "S-Sakura-chan kenapa menangis?" dan kurasakan tangan lembut Hinata mengelus punggungku. Dan detik selanjutnya tangan Tenten menarikku ke taman belakang.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? ada masalah?" tanya Tenten sambil mendudukanku di bangku taman dengan sesekali mengelus punggungku. "K-Kalau Sakura-chan ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami. Jangan sungkan," ucap Hinata. Apa aku cerita pada mereka ya? dan kurasa mereka bisa jadi tempat curhatku disaat seperti ini. Baiklah aku akan cerita. Aku mulai menengadah dan menghapus air mataku sehingga menyisahkan sembab pada mataku. "A-Aku akan cerita, t-tapi kalian janji t-tidak akan cerita p-pada siapa-siapa," ujarku yang sedikit sesegukan. Kulihat mereka berdua mengangguk setuju. Aku berusaha menarik nafas agar aku bisa lebih tenang. "K-Kalian tahukan jika aku dan sasuke besahabat sejak kecil?" tanyaku dan mereka berdua mengangguk. "Sejak kecil aku selalu bermain bersama dengannya hingga sekarang. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak boleh aku miliki. Yaitu…" aku mengambil jeda untuk menahan air mataku dengan menarik nafas. "Cinta," ujarku kemudian. Dan tumpahlah air mataku saat itu. Walaupun aku tidak melihat karena aku langsung menunduk tapi aku dapat mengetahui wajah mereka yang terkejut. Itu terbukti saat mereka bertanya padaku dengan nada kejut. "jadi maksudmu… kau.. mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Tenten. Aku mengangguk dalam isakanku. "Dan.. tadi malam.. tanpa aku sadari.. aku mengungkapkannya secara keceplosan… aku sudah merusak semuanya… persahabatan dan kepercayaannya padaku sebagai sahabatnya.. hiks.." jawabku menjelaskan dengan diiringi isakanku. Mereka kembali mengelus punggungku berusaha menenangkanku. "S-Sudahlah. Sakura-chan tidak perlu menangis. Kau tidak salah kok. Kau berhak mencintainya tanpa memandang dia sebagai sahabatmu," jelas Hinata sambil menghapus air mataku lembut. "Ya. Hinata benar. Kau tidak boleh merasa kau merusak segalanya. Aku mendukungmu kok," ujar Tenten menyemangatiku. Aku menatap Hinata yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan beralih pada Tenten yang juga tersenyum. Aku segera memeluk mereka berdua. "Terima kasih, Hinata, Tenten," ucapku dan mereka mengangguk.

_Sakura end POV_

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Gaara mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka barusan. Terlebih saat Sakura bercerita pada kedua teman baikya itu. 'Sasuke' geramnya marah kemudian beranjak pergi menuju ruang kelas XI A.

***MBFIML***

"Apa? Sakura menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya saat Sasuke menceritakan semuanya. Sebenarnya sih, Narutolah yang pertama melihat wajah murung Sasuke kemudian memaksanya untuk bercerita dan mau tak mau Sasuke pun cerita. "Iya, Dobe. Aku yakin semalam ia keceplosan mengungkapkannya makanya ia langsung menutup mulutnya," jawab Sasuke. Terlihat Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi yang ia duduki. "Lalu, kau jawab apa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai antusias. Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Aku tidak tahu, Dobe," jawabnya. Naruto sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Bukan maksudku sok tahu, tapi sepertinya ia menyukaimu sejak lama. Bahkan saat kau dan Ino berpacaran. Makanya ia sempat menjauh darimu," ujar Naruto dan sukses membuat Sasuke terbelalak. "Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto. Naruto mendecih. "Kau ini bodoh, atau tidak peka sih? Kau sering cerita padaku kalau akhir-akhir ini Sakura lebih dekat dengan Gaara dibandingkan denganmu, dan lebih sering cerita padanya dibanding dengamu, itu karena tidak mungkin ia bercerita tentang kesedihannya padamu, kau pikir dia bodoh?" ujar Naruto menjelaskan. Naruto yang biasanya bodoh dan otakknya yang terkadang lola, kini Sasuke mengakui kepekaannya jauh melebihi dirinya.

"Kau ingat saat kau berciuman dengan Ino saat study tour waktu itu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk dengan sedikit garis di kedua pipinya. "Kau tahu, saat kau dan Ino berciuman, Sakura melihat itu semua dengan sangat jelas. Dan setelah itu ia berlari kencang sambil menangis dan kemudian disusul oleh Gaara," ujar Naruto lagi. Jujur, bukan maksud dirinya untuk menyalahkan Sasuke, hanya saja ia sedikit kesal dengan ketidak pekaannya selama ini. Oke! Jadi sebenarnya, Naruto tahu saat Sakura lari sambil nangis ketika Sasuke dan Ino berciuman, menangis saat di bis ketika ia dkk menyanyikan lagu 'Sahabat Jadi Cinta', dan bahkan mengetahui saat dimana terjadinya luka di lutut Sakura, hanya saja seperti yang sudah di sebutkan sebelumnya bahwa otakknya yang terkadang bodoh dan lola membuatnya tidak menyimpulkan jika Sakura menyukai, bukan, mencintai Sasuke. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke terbelalak mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura. Oke! Pada semua yang ia lakukan pada Sakura, mulai dari lututnya yang luka, berciuman dengan Ino, bercerita saat di atap tentang Ino, sampai memarahinya atas kedekatan Sakura dengan Gaara. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

BRAKK

Sasuke terkejut saat mejanya tiba-tiba di gebrak oleh seseorang. Ia segera menengadah melihat siapa orang tersebut. Dan matanya melebar saat mengetahui siapa yang menggebrak mejanya..

"Gaara?" gumamnya. Dengan penuh amarah Gaara menyingkirkan Naruto dengan kasar dan mencengram baju Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, hah?" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Yang dibentak hanya diam tanpa merespon apa-apa. "Kau! Kau berhasil menyakiti perasaanya berulang-ulang. Dia berusaha untuk menyengkal perasaannya dan selalu merasa egois. Sementara kau.. kau seenaknya membuat ia terus merasa bersalah, Uchiha!" bentak Gaara. Naruto berusaha menarik Gaara yang tengah emosi. Tapi usahanya gagal karena Gaara benar-benar sedang marah. "Bodoh! Kau sungguh bodoh Uchiha!" Gaara benar-benar mukra saat itu. Naruto yang dengan bantuan teman sekelasnya berhasil menarik Gaara. "Cukup Gaara! Biarkan dia berfikir" ujar Naruto. Gaara hanya bisa diam dan perlahan meredam amarahnya. Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ah, Sasuke? kau kenapa?" tanya Ino yang tak sengaa lewat depan kelasnya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Err.. boleh bicara sebentar?" tanya Ino. Sasuke mengangguk dan duduk di bangku lorong sekolah tersebut. "Mmm.. aku mau minta maaf Sasuke soal tadi malam, aku keceplosan. Tidak sungguhan aku memutuskanmu. Jadi..kita balikan ya," pinta Ino. Sasuke langsung memutar pandangannya menghadap Ino dengan tatapan tajam. "Maaf Ino, aku tidak bisa," jawab Sasuke. Ino terbelalak. "kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kurasa hubungan kita hanya berdasarkan perasaan kagum satu sama lain. Aku menyadarinya. Tidak ada perasaan suka dan sebagainya. Jadi.. kita tidak bisa meneruskan semuanya tanpa dasar suka," jawab Sasuke menjelaskan. "T-Tapi aku-"

"Sebaiknya kau perhatikan teman akrabmu. Sai. Sepertinya dia menaruh hati padamu. Maaf Ino aku harus pergi," ujar Sasuke memotong perkataan Ino dan segera pergi untuk mencari Sakura. Ino menatap sendu punggung 'mantan kekasihnya' yang berlari itu. Sungguh hatinya perih mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapatkan Sai tengah duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum khasnya. Tak dapat membendung kesedihannya, Ino menghambur ke pelukan Sai dan menangis di dada bidangnya. Sai terkejut atas apa yang Ino lakukan. Namun, ia tahu jika gadis yang selama ini ia sukai tengah bersedih dan tidak berniat menanyakan banyak padanya. Tangan kirinya membalas pelukan Ino dan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut blonde itu. "Menangislah. Jika itu membuatmu tenang," ujarnya tepat di telinga Ino dan dapat dirasakannya pelukan Ino mengerat. Lorong yang sunyi hanya di isi oleh isakan tangis dari Ino.

***MBFIML***

Sementara Sasuke masih mencari keberadaan Sakura. Perpustakaan, kantin, atap, dan di kelasnya pun tidak ia temukan sosok gadis merah muda yang kini membuatnya dilanda rasa bersalah. Hanya satu tujuannya saat ini. Taman belakang. Dan benar saja. Saat ia sapu pandangannya pada sekeliling taman, terlihat tiga orang gadis dengan d\gadih merah muda yang tengah menangis. Perlahan ia hampiri ketiganya dengan nafas yang masih memburu akibat larinya barusan.

"Sakura," panggilnya saat jaraknya berkisar 2 meter dari Sakura. Hinata dan Tenten mandongakan kepalanya dan langsung mendapat isyarat untuk tinggalkan mereka berdua di taman tersebut. Sementara Sakura sendiri terbelalak dalam tunduknya. Kaget mendengar suara khas dari sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tangisnya terhenti seketika dan merasakan bahwa kedua sahabatnya yang lain bangkit dari duduknya. 'Ya Tuhan.. Bagaimana ini?' batinnya sedikit takut.

Tenten menepuk pundak Sasuke sekilas dan pergi menggandeng Hinata. Walau sebenarnya mereka mencari yang lain untuk mengintip Sasuke dan Sakura. Benar-benar sahabat yang aneh.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar saat Sasuke mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk, tak berani menatap Sasuke. Ia usap air matanya dan menari nafas dalam. Sasuke yang mengerti perasaan Sakura sekarang hanya tersenyum menatapnya. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu," ujar Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan. Sakura hanya diam tak sedikitpun berani mendongakkan kepalanya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang yang terdengar berat. "Maafkan aku. Maaf atas ketidakpekaanku selama ini terhadap perasaanmu," ucapnya. Masih tidak ada respon dari Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan kedua emeraldnya dari pandangan Sasuke. "Terlebih… Saat study tour waktu itu. Aku tahu kau melihat semuanya," Sakura merasakan matanya kembali memanas dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku sejak aku pacaran dengan Ino," ucap Sasuke melanjutkan. Sakura masih terdiam dan mulai menangis dengan isakan kecil. "Aku juga tahu kau pasti sakit dengan semua ceritaku tentang Ino. Maka dari itu aku minta maaf. Aku dan Ino pacaran hanya berdasarkan kagum, bukan suka," jelas Sasuke. Dan saat itu isakan Sakura mulai terdengar Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke beralih memegang dagu Sakura dan mendongakknya agar menatap matanya. Onyx bertemu Emerald. Matanya tertuju pada kedua emerald Sakura yang merah dan sembab juga linangan air mata yang membasahi pipi ranumnya. Di usapnya air mata itu dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tetap memegang dagu Sakura. "Dan aku menyadari bahwa..." Sasuke menjeda ucapannya kemudian tersenyum. "…Aku menyukaimu Haruno Sakura. Sahabat kecilku," lanjutnya . Dan seketika tangis Sakura pecah langsung memeluk Sasuke. Menangis di dada bidang sahabatnya ini.

"Huhu..hiks.. hhuhu.." tangis Sakura semakin pecah. Sasuke merasakan kemejanya basah akan air mata Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura," gumamnya di telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dalam tangisnya.

"Ciee.. Cieeeeee….. kayaknya besok ada pasangan baru nih?" teriak seseorang pemuda berambut merah dibalik semak-semak. SasuSaku melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, bahkan Sai dan Ino tengah memperhatikan keduanya. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Yupp.. bener banget. Sepasang kekasih yang menjalin dua status sekaligus. Yaitu sepasang kekasih dan sepasang 'sahabat'!" teriak Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'Sahabat' di sambut cengiran khasnya. Mereka semua menghampiri dua sejoli yang mungkin.. kini sudah memiliki dua status seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Ino?" Sakura terkejut mendapati Ino dan Sai yang berada di situ. Ino tersenyum. "Selamat ya.. aku senang mendengarnya," ujar Ino. Terlihat Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah namun Ino langsung menyadarinya. "Sudah, tidak apa. Aku tidak akan marah kok. Ku rasa Sasuke telah menjelaskannya padamu soal perasaan kagum antara aku dan Sasuke, dan aku pun menyadarinya," jelas Ino. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. "Lagipula.." Ino merangkul tangan Sai. "Aku baru saja jadian dengan… Sai," ucapnya dengan semburat di kedua pipinya. Semua terbelalak. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya. "Tentu saja bisa, bodoh! Aku selalu merasa nyaman jika dekat dengan Sai. Aku rasa aku menyukainya.. dan ternyata dia sudah mengutarakannya duluan.." jelasnya. Yang lain hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kalian tahu?" ujar Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura yang langsung blushing. Yang lain hanya tersenyum menggoda pada pasangan baru ini. "Aku dan Sakura adalah pasangan paling unik. Si Ayam dan Jidat lebar, haha.." tawanya terdengar geli dan renyah. Sakura langsung menaikan alisnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan horor. "Sasukeeeee…!" teriak Sakura yang kemudian terjedilah kejar-kejaran antara Ayam dan Jidat lebar.

_**Terkadang, cinta memang sulit di mengerti**_

_**Kisah yang sering membuat kita menangis**_

_**Sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita bahagia**_

_**Hal yang menyapa secara tiba-tiba**_

_**Dan pergi dengan sendirinya**_

_**Mencintai seorang Sahabat..**_

_**Memang sulit di percaya**_

_**Tapi itulah cinta**_

***END***

* * *

Bagaimana? ending yg super duper gaje ini bisa membuat para readers sweatdrop ria, bukan?

Maaf updatenya kelamaan..

**UchiHaruno Sasusaku : **Hehehe #tampang tanpa dosa# ya.. xita sengaja bikin sasunya jdi jahat.. tpi di chpter ini udh pas blum sasusaku nya? aduuhh makasih #malumalumacan# fict xita dibilang top ma nee-chan.. fict nee-chan yang 'Cemburu' jg tpo bngt.. *promosi*

**threedeathangel : **Oke! ini udh update :D

**Maya : **Makasih, ini udh update XD

**Hikari Asuna-Chan : **Duuhh Hikari-chan.. gomen disini Naruhinanya sedikit atau bahkan gak ada sama sekali, nanti deh kalo xita ada waktu dibikinin yg pairnya NaruHina spesial buat Hikari-chan.. XD

**Rizuka Hanayuuki : **Gomen updatenya lama.. gmana di chpter ini Saku nangisnya bkan krna skit hati lg kan? hehe..

**Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku : **Lho, kok sasuhina? sasuino mungkin maksudnya? gimana udh terjawab kan perasaan sasu th gmana di chpter ini? XD

**me : **hehe,, gomen. komputernya rebutan terus sma ade xita jdi updatenya lama.. :)

**4ntk4-ch4n : **haha.. sasu th gk peka banget ya sma saku.. tpi di chpter ini gmana? sudah lbh baikkah? XD

**Kikyo Fujikazu : **sbnernya sih saya jg bingung knpa bisa bgitu #plakk# tpi di sini terjawab kan knpanya.. hehe

**Biasa lah : ** chpter selanjutnya km pikir aja sndiri.. hehe.. XD

**mayu akira : **disinilah jawabannya! #plakk# hehe.. gomen ya klo alurnya bikin gak ngerti

Apabila ada kesamaan dialog ataupun sebagainya, xita mohon maaf. tapi itu nongol(?) langsung dari pikiran error xita tnpa mengcopy siapapun..

fict ini memang seblumnya sdah menggentayang di pikiran xita, tapi yg xita bngung knp judulnya malah jdi true story xita.. bedanya xita jdi sasu dn saku jdi shbt author sendiri.. #curcol#

atas segala kekurangan dn ksalahan xita mohon maaf.. Oh ya xita telat ngucapin.. selamat hari kartini ya buat perempuan Indonesia! XD

salam Xita-chan ^^


End file.
